


It's a small world...

by RB1717 (Ranerb17)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wentworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranerb17/pseuds/RB1717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky arrives for an interview with a managing partner at a high profile law firm. First attempt at fanfic, few fictional characters thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spilt Coffee

Franky's hand was shaking as she stood finishing her cigarette, "get it together Franks, it's only an interview, you've got this" she told herself, looking at the imposing office building in front of her. Franky was nervous... She wasn't use to this feeling, she knew today was a big deal, even though she kept telling herself it wasn't. An associate interview with one of the top law firms in Melbourne. 

Her old university lecturer, Simon had put in a good word for her with one of the partners, Gareth Miller, after discussing her childhood history, the cooking show incident and jail time over dinner, Gareth was intrigued by Franky's story and asked his PA to arrange an interview with Franky. 

She was smartly dressed in a black pinstripe trouser suit and carried a leather file folder under her arm, containing her law degree certificate. She finished her coffee and flicked her cigarette away. Franky took a deep breathe and pushed open the heavy door...

Franky bit the corner of her lip, a habit when she was nervous, and approached the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist looked Franky up and down and frowned as her eyes met the tattoo on her chest. "You've come in the wrong entrance if you're looking for the legal aid department" 

Franky smiled, she knew the receptionist had judged her as soon as she walked in the door, she felt her confidence return and placed her hands on the counter leaning over slightly "I have an interview at 10:30 with Gareth Miller"

The receptionist raised her eyebrows at Franky's response and looked up at Franky over her glasses "name?"

"Franky Doyle... Er Francessa Doyle" 

The receptionist scanned the list infront of her and placed a lanyard on the counter...

"Here is your visitors pass, wear it at all times and return it before you leave" 

Franky put the pass over her head and buttoned her shirt covering her tattoo... "Better?" She said smiling sarcastically at the receptionist.

The receptionist ignored her comment and pointed to the seating area opposite the lifts, "Take a seat, Someone will be down to collect you shortly" 

"Judgemental bitch" Franky thought to herself as she sat down. She checked her watch, 10:13... She looked around the reception area, people were coming and going, all smartly dressed ready for business, her phone vibrated in her pocket, it was from Simon "Good Luck Franky... Be yourself" she smiled and switched her phone off, she didn't want it going off in the interview. 

Franky leaned forwards stretching her hand out to the flowers on the table in front of her "Knew it" she said to herself feeling the fake petals between her fingers.

A pair of legs appeared in her eyeline on the other side of the table "ahem... Francessa Doyle?"

Franky's eyes followed the legs up and she leaned back in her chair, admiring the woman in front of her. The woman held her hand out "I'm Jamie, Gareth's PA, we spoke on the phone" 

Franky smiled and stood up reaching to Jamie's outstretched hand "Hi Jamie, great to meet you, you can call me Franky" Franky's eyes dropped to Jamie's chest... She was wearing a tight fitted shirt and skirt combo showing off her curves in all the right places. Franky looked back up at Jamie, who was noticeably blushing as she realised Franky was checking her out. 

Jamie cleared her throat "Gareth is ready to see you now, come with me" 

"Great" Franky said.

Franky didn't have to be told twice, she picked up her folder and watched Jamie walk towards the lifts, she licked her bottom lip and was mesmerised by Jamie's bum in that tight skirt and the way her hips moved as she walked in her heels. 

"What's up with that receptionist?" Franky asked as they stepped into the lift. 

Jamie pushed the button for the 9th floor and smiled back at Franky "oh that's Glenda, she's fine after her morning coffee and smoke break... If you catch her inbetween she can be a bit of a dragon" 

"She's definitely not a morning person" Franky didn't really care about the dragon on reception, she was looking at Jamie, her mind wandered into her own thoughts "what if the lift broke down right now" Franky smirked as she thought of pushing Jamie against the side of the lift, trailing kisses inbetween her breasts as she ripped open her tight shirt. Hitching her skirt up over her hips and fucking her as Jamie wraps her leg round her waist. 

"Ding" the lift stopped at a slight jolt and brought Franky back to real time. 

"After you" 

Jamie smiled and walked out of the lift. Franky couldn't resist one more look "damn" she thought to herself, but now was not the time or place to be getting distracted. She quickly snapped out of it and walked alongside Jamie. 

"Gareth is really nice, don't be nervous Franky" 

Franky smiled at Jamie "thanks Jamie, you really know how to make a girl feel 10 times more nervous!" They both laughed as Jamie knocked on Gareth's door. 

"Gareth, Francessa Doyle is here to see you" 

"Thank you Jamie, Francessa come in, Simon has told me so much about you, please take a seat" 

Franky began to wonder exactly what Simon had told Gareth... "Thank you for meeting me Mr Miller, I really appreciate this opportunity I..." 

Gareth stopped her in her tracks "please Francessa call me Gareth" 

Franky and Gareth had been talking for about 10minutes when she burst through the door. A stack of files under her arm and a takeaway coffee in the other...

"Gareth, I'm so sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare this morning"

"Not to worry, we were just getting started...... Erica, I'd like you to meet Francessa Doyle, Francessa, this is Erica Davidson, she is one of the managing partners here"

Franky was in shock but played it cool, She stood up and held her hand out "Pleasure to meet you Miss Davidson" 

Erica dropped the stack of case files onto Gareth's desk, spilling her coffee in the process "Are you ok Erica?" Gareth asked... "You look like you've seen a ghost!" 

Erica stood there with her mouth open staring at Franky, "Franky" was all she could manage to say...

"it couldn't be... What is she doing here? How did she find me?" Erica's thoughts were racing... She hadn't seen Franky for three years, after she got fired from Wentworth she concentrated on getting back into law, she left her father's firm and worked her way up to managing partner in Gareth's firm.

"Erica? Erica? Are you sure you're alright?" Gareth was looking slightly puzzled by Erica's reactions. 

Erica looked at Franky, she looked good, her suit hugged her curves showing off her muscular, toned body. She looked beautiful, more beautiful then she remembered. Erica bit her bottom lip...

"Yes, sorry Gareth, must be half asleep still" she held her hand out to meet Franky's "nice to meet you Franky", as their hands touched Erica felt a surge of excitement pass through her body, Franky breathed heavily feeling her heart beating out of her chest, she noticed instantly that Erica was not wearing a wedding ring. They looked into each other's eyes, both knowing that past feelings had come flooding back. 

"Franky?" Gareth repeated questionably... "Do you two know each other?" 

Erica hadn't realised Gareth already knew all about Franky's stint in Wentworth... 

"No"  
"Yes"

Franky and Erica answered at the same time, they looked at each other and Gareth looked at them both puzzled as to what was going on ever since Erica walked in his office. 

Franky smiled at Erica, letting her know it was ok... She looked at Gareth "Miss Davidson tutored me in Wentworth, she inspired me to study for my law degree, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her" 

Erica smiled, she was taken aback by Franky's comments. "Franky, you worked hard for this yourself, you deserve to be where you are sat now" 

The three sat talking for another 45 minutes, Erica was in awe of Franky, she felt proud of how far she had come since Wentworth, she looked and spoke like she had her life together, Erica wondered if she was seeing someone... "Of course she must be seeing someone, just look at her" Erica thought to herself.

"What a small world we live in" Gareth said at the end of the interview. He offered Franky a position on the spot.

"Do you want to take sometime to think about your decision?" Gareth asked... "No Mr Miller... Sorry Gareth, I don't need any time. I can't wait to get started" Franky winked at Erica as Gareth stood up, "Great... Il just have Jamie fix up a contract for you" 

As Gareth left his office the women sat and looked at each other across the desk... "What the fuck Franky? When did you get out? What are you doing here?" Erica bombarded her with questions, Franky sat with her legs open in the chair and smiled, she stood up and closed the gap between them, she stroked Erica's cheek... "I'm looking forward to working under you Miss Davidson"


	2. Behind closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica and Franky are left alone in Gareth's office

Franky moved closer to Erica invading her personal space, Erica stood sharply and started gathering her case files from the desk, Franky laughed knowing Erica was all over the place. She had the biggest grin across her face, she couldn't believe her former governor was standing in front of her, she knew they had unfinished business. 

Three years of thinking what she'd say if they ever met again... her mind had gone blank, she knew she was still angry about the way Erica had just left, how she didn't even say goodbye, but now she had found her again she knew she could confront her about that later. She was enjoying watching Erica go through a range of emotions.

Franky seemed to be dealing with the shock of the situation with ease, continuously smiling at Erica. Erica was left speechless, attempting to come to terms with the last whirlwind hour.

"It's good to see you Erica... I'm glad I still have this affect on you" Franky smirked watching Erica.

That comment annoyed Erica, she was a cool, calm successful lawyer, one look at Franky turned her into a nervous wreck. 

Erica sighed "Franky... I'm serious, what are you doing here? It's been three years and now you're sat in my law firm" Erica tried in vain to collect her thoughts... It felt like she was in a dream.

Franky corrected her "our law firm Erica, as of 5 minutes ago I work here too now" Erica smiled but tried not to show it... Shaking her head in response "Still quick witted" she thought to herself, I always liked that about her. 

Franky took a few steps backwards and slouched back in her seat, unladylike but in a swag only Franky could carry, she threw her arms in the air and sighed saying sarcastically "good to see you too Franky..." 

Erica didn't respond... 

Franky looked Erica up and down running her eyes over every inch of her body, she was wearing black high heels which highlighted her calf muscles when she walked, a figure hugging grey dress complimented her in all the right places. Franky bit her bottom lip... Erica looked stunning, her wavy long blonde hair framing her rose tinted cheeks.

Erica saw Franky looking at her... She hoped Franky hadn't noticed she was blushing... It was too late, the sparkle in Franky's eyes said it all. She felt herself blush again and a wave of excitement pulse through her body. Franky still had this hold over her even after all this time.

Franky couldn't stand the silence any longer... "What does it look like I'm doing here Erica? I came for a job interview, and your boss seems to like me" Franky raised her eyebrows and flashed Erica her signature smile complete with dimples.

Erica tried to regain control, "I need to speak to Gareth, there are other candidates... You... We... This... Can't..." 

Erica walked past Franky making her way to the door. As her hand touched the door handle she stopped for a split second. 

That split second was all it needed for Franky to be up on her feet. She moved up behind Erica and pushed the door closed, pushing herself forward against Erica's back, slowly unzipping the back of her dress, expertly kissing across the back of Erica's shoulders, Erica bit her lip in an attempt to hide the moan that was desperate to escape.

Franky spun Erica round so they were facing each other. Close enough to feel each other's breathe. Erica was slightly shorter then Franky, but in her heels they were the same height, looking into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to see other candidates?" Franky asked questionably, Erica gasped as she felt Franky lean in closer, her hot breathe on Erica's neck, Erica felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand, she closed her eyes as Franky slowly planted soft kisses up her neck, running her tongue along the edge of Erica's ear, Franky heard a gentle moan escape from Erica's lips.

Erica was stuck in the moment, Franky's body pressed against hers, holding her against the back of the door in Gareth's office. "This feels familiar" Franky smirked as she whispered into Erica's ear, feeling Erica squirm under her strong arms.

"Franky" Erica sighed looking at the dark haired woman.

"Erica" Franky mocked Erica in response.

"Gareth and Jamie are right outside, anyone could walk in" Erica knew then she had made a mistake, she didn't say no, she could of said no, pushed Franky back, but she didn't want to, she had let go of Franky once before and she wasn't going to lose her again. 

Franky seductively licked her bottom lip "The risk is part of the fun Miss Davidson" 

Erica struggled and tried to fight her growing arousal, the rush of excitement overwhelmed her, she liked Franky's strong touch, a moan escaping her lips as Franky's hand firmly held her throat. 

Franky leaned in trailing gentle kisses along Erica's cheekbone, smirking against Erica's ear "Now I know I'm the right candidate for this job" Erica tilted her head back allowing Franky access to her neck "Franky", Erica sighed, feeling a surge through her body and down between her legs. "What are you doing to me?", Franky smiled running her hands over Erica's curves, Erica gasped at Franky's teasing touches. "I always wanted to fuck the boss" Franky laughed.

Erica wanted it just as much as Franky did, pulling her hips against her and hungrily kissing Franky back, tugging on the waistband of her trouser suit, running her hands over Franky's toned arms under her jacket. The kiss was passionate, Franky's lips were soft and warm, Erica opened her lips slightly allowing Franky's tongue to slip inside exploring her mouth. Erica responded by sucking Franky's tongue into her mouth gently biting it with her teeth. 

"Mm Erica" Franky panted feeling herself getting wet as Erica expertly teased her tongue.

Franky held Erica's face in her hands breaking their kisses. Erica's eyes remained closed, Franky watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed heavily. 

Franky pulled back, running her tongue along her bottom lip, looking into Erica's eyes and flashing her trademark smile. Erica was breathless, her mind dropped back to reality, trying to comprehend what was happening between herself and the former prisoner. She didn't want the moment to end. She wanted Franky. She needed Franky to give her the release she had craved.

"Thanks Jamie, 2:15 will be fine" they heard Gareth approaching the office... 

Franky held Erica in place, Erica's heart was beating rapidly, Franky was looking into her eyes and moved in stealing another kiss. Erica tried to talk between heavy breathes... "Franky... Gareth will..." 

The door handle started to move down and in that instant Franky released Erica returning to her seat, wiping her hand across her mouth and straightening her suit jacket as Gareth walked round the other side of the desk. Erica leant against the filing cabinet trying to regain some composure. 

Gareth placed the contract on the desk in front of Franky, and took a pen from the inside pocket in his jacket... 

"Sorry about the wait, the printer has been playing up recently" he looked at Erica who rolled her eyes back at Gareth, "not again" she responded, half smiling at Gareth, trying to pretend everything was normal.

"I'll get Jamie to call maintenance this afternoon"

"No worries Gareth" Franky smiled at Gareth and started reading through the contract. 

"I suppose you two had plenty to catch up on"

Erica smiled nervously at Gareth, looking back down at her feet, she didn't want all this small talk, she wanted Franky's arms locked round her waist, pulling against her hips, her hands and lips exploring every inch of her body. 

Erica stood up straight and reached behind zipping her dress as Gareth explained the conditions of the contract to Franky. 

"The first three months will be a probation period, after which you will either be offered a permanent contract or be released... The associates are all very good, competition is fierce"

Franky smiled "I'm use to fighting for the top spot, I won't let you down Gareth" she turned back looking to Erica, "I won't let you down Miss Davidson" 

Gareth stood up and stretched his hand out to Franky, "Welcome to the team Franky, you'll be working closely with Erica, she will be the lead partner on any cases you are given" 

Franky couldn't believe her luck... Hardly containing her excitement as she shook Gareth's hand... Erica looked at Gareth with a surprised expression... "Anything Erica asks you to do... You do it, if she wants a coffee you get it... If she wants you to work late... You do it" 

Franky looked across to Erica raising her eyebrows "Miss Davidson... Is there anything you would like me to do for you?"

Franky smirked as she picked up her folder file, sliding a copy of her contract between the sleeves. 

Gareth looked towards Erica "go easy on her Erica"

Franky licked her lips suggestively at Erica... 

"Be prepared Franky... She'll work you hard"

Franky shrugged her shoulders "Can't wait" 

"Right... I'll get Jamie to finalise your paperwork to be sent through to HR, and once that's sorted we'll arrange a start date." 

Gareth turned towards Erica "Mr Patterson's trial has been moved forward, we're meeting at 2:15 and I'll need your support" 

Erica nodded, the three left the office, Gareth and Erica left Franky with Jamie... 

Franky watched Erica and Gareth walk down the corridor towards the conference room... She hated seeing Erica go but she loved watching her leave... Her hips swaying as she walked with purpose. Franky bit her lip and Erica looked back smiling at her, Franky raised her hand to wave... She felt like a giddy teenager... 

Jamie was watching the exchange and smiled shaking her head "Franky?... I need you to complete a couple of forms before you leave" 

Jamie had clearly interrupted Franky's thought process... "Huh? Sorry... I was miles away..." Franky looked back to Jamie, Jamie laughed as she placed the forms in front of Franky.


	3. You look like you need a drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky leaves the office after finding out she's got the job. 
> 
> Bit of a long chapter so I decided to split it in half... Probably ends at just the wrong moment!

Franky walked past the reception desk and handed Glenda, the receptionist, her visitors pass. 

Franky raised her eyebrows and tilted her head cockily, smirking as she said "see you round Glenda" 

Glenda frowned as Franky turned to the entrance doors.

She pushed open the heavy door, feeling the fresh air on her skin, the gentle breeze lifting her hair in the wind.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, switching it back on after her interview. 

Her first thought was to text Simon, her old university lecturer, after all it was him who contact Gareth for her. 

She started typing out a text when her phone buzzed in her hands... 

"Meet me tonight, Bar One, 117 Victoria Way, 8pm" 

She read the text from the number she didn't recognise, although she had a good idea who it was from. She bit her lip and typed a response "What's in it for me?" 

Franky smiled as she thought about the moment she shared with Erica in Gareth's office, she looked down as her phone buzzed again receiving an instant reply "Me". 

Franky locked her phone and slid it into her back pocket, walking towards her car with an extra spring in her step, she couldn't help but smile... it had been the best day since her release from Wentworth... And it wasn't over yet.

\-------------------------------------

Back in the office Gareth was updating Erica on Mr Patterson's pending trial. 

Erica found herself drifting in her own thoughts, all she could think about was Franky, their kisses, their touches, the way Franky held her in her arms and pushed her body into her. The way she had expertly unzipped her dress and planted kisses across the back of her shoulders. She felt a sudden rush of arousal come over her, and shifted awkwardly in her seat. She pressed the home button on her phone, checking the time. 

"Erica?" She snapped back into the room, Gareth and his associate Carl were both looking at her for a response...

"Yes, I agree" she responded, not really knowing what the question was. 

"Someone has buried evidence and we need to find it before the prosecution do, otherwise Mr Patterson won't be the only one going to jail." 

Erica was brought back to reality by the stern tone in Gareth's voice and the seriousness of the situation was starting to sink in. 

"What's the plan?" Carl asked.

"The judge has ordered all files be handed over, we have three weeks to find the evidence and the person responsible for this mess" Erica nodded following Gareth's lead.

"Erica, we need Franky to start ASAP, Jamie will deal with HR today, I want you and Franky to go through all of the files linked to this case. Carl and I will brief Mr Patterson." 

"Do you think this Franky character will be able to handle this case? It could potentially make or break the firm... big case for a newbie?!" Carl put the question to both Erica and Gareth.

"Franky..." Gareth went to respond but was quickly interrupted by Erica.

"Franky will handle any case given to her and anyone that doubts her" Erica snapped at Carl.

Gareth looked at Erica, he sensed her irritation at Carl's question, "Franky will prove an astute addition to the team... I'm sure of it" 

"I'm just saying... Some of the other associates will not be happy they're being overlooked on a major case in favour of a newbie ex-con!" Carl raised his eyebrows looking at both Gareth and Erica. 

Gareth frowned "How did you..." 

"Gareth, we googled every name on the associate interview list... Franky Doyle... Was definitely an interesting read... ABH using a pan of boiling oil on some producer... ex resident of Wentworth Correctional Institution for Women... Ex con turned lawyer extraordinaire" 

Erica slammed her fist on the desk "Enough... The case is the problem here not Franky's past" 

Erica stood up gathering her phone and planner, "Carl, make sure the files are in the resources room by tomorrow morning"

Carl threw his arms up in protest "But there's like 30 boxes, it will take me all afternoon to move them from storage" Carl moaned looking at Gareth for support.

Gareth shrugged his shoulders "get the others to help you move them... We are meant to be a team after all" 

"Quicker you get started... Quicker it will get done" Erica smiled sarcastically at Carl and left the room, making her way down the corridor towards her office. 

Erica sat at her desk and rubbed her head, "too much has happened in one day" she thought to herself. Seeing Franky again after all that time had evoked emotions she hadn't felt in years. 

She made a mental note to apologise to Carl, she was use to being protective of Franky in Wentworth, it felt like a natural instinct to protect her now. 

Erica moved the mouse to her computer and logged on... She sighed "63 new emails... Looks like I won't be getting out early" 

\---------------------------------------

Franky grabbed her keys from the side cabinet by the front door shoving them in her bag, she gave herself one last look in the mirror, she felt nervous like she was going on a first date, she wanted to impress Erica. 

She wore tight black skinny jeans and a sleeveless low cut black tank top which emphasised her curves and showed off her tattoos. She threw her black leather jacket over her shoulders and closed the door to her flat. 

Franky pushed open the door and made her way to the bar, it was in a nice part of the city and was crowded with office workers, she checked the time on her phone 7:38pm... "Just enough time for some Dutch courage" she thought to herself. 

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked

"Can I get two shots of vodka and a bottle of beer" Franky said as she handed over her money

Franky looked round to see if Erica was already there... She couldn't make anyone out in the crowds. 

The bartender placed her order in front of her... She downed the first shot, quickly swigging from the bottle of beer, she knocked back the other shot and pulled a face at the aftertaste of the vodka... "Rough day?" Franky looked up and smiled at the bartender "Actually... No... It's been awesome... Hopefully it'll get even better" she raised her bottle and winked at the bartender, making her way to an empty table. 

She tapped her fingernails on the table and hovered her finger over 'messages' on her phone... And text the number she had saved under 'Erica'... "Better not keep me waiting much longer x" 

She pushed her phone to the side, glancing up at the door between sips of her beer.

\--------------------------------------

"Knock knock knock" 

Erica raised her head from her desk, she must of dozed off, she rubbed her head, sitting up straight and composing herself before responding "Come in"

It was Gareth, "Erica... You're still here? You should go... Work can wait until tomorrow"

"I was just on my way" 

Gareth looked at Erica unconvinced. 

"It's been a long day... Between Franky's interview and the problems with the case..."

Erica remembered "Franky" she said quietly but loud enough for Gareth to hear. 

"Look, Erica, if there's a problem with Franky working here then tell me now. If it's too awkward for you after Wentworth then I can tell her we've made a mistake" Gareth looked at Erica, she could tell he was genuinely concerned. 

Erica shook her head "There's no problem with Franky, I'm excited to finally work with her"

"Great..." Gareth turned to leave... "Let's go for a drink? I think we could both do with one after today" 

Erica looked at the time, she felt drained of energy... Gareth interrupted her thoughts... "I know this great little bar, it's about 5 minutes walk from here" 

"Come on..." Gareth practically dragged Erica out the office... 

"Ok, ok... I'm coming... Oh and Gareth, remind me to apologise to Carl tomorrow"

\---------------------------------------

It was almost 8:00pm, Franky was getting agitated as she felt her nerves growing... She was just about to go get herself another beer...

"Franky!"

A bottle of beer was placed in front of her... Franky looked up... "Oh... Hi Jamie... I... Sorry I can't really talk... I'm meeting someone" Franky was looking past Jamie trying to see if Erica was anywhere in sight.

Jamie smiled at her... "I know... Sorry I'm late... I've been dealing with HR all day sorting out a new recruit" 

Franky frowned at her looking confused "wait... What?"

Jamie moved closer to Franky, "I saw the way you was looking at me this morning... I know you liked what you saw and I definitely like what I see now" she put her hand on Franky's thigh moving her chair closer.

Franky sat looking at Jamie with a puzzled look on her face... "It was you that text me?"

Jamie giggled and pulled on Franky's leather jacket pulling her closer, "who else was you expecting?" 

Jamie leaned in pressing her lips against Franky's...

Franky pulled back putting some distance between herself and Jamie "Sorry Jamie... I can't..."

Franky looked up and saw Gareth standing at the bar ordering... Her eyes scanned round the crowd... she saw Erica looking directly at them. 

"Fuck" Franky sighed


	4. Alley cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky goes after Erica after she watches Jamie kiss her

Erica had made her way back to Gareth and made her excuses... Franky stood up and watched her make her way to the exit. 

"Franky? ... Franky?" Jamie called out to her but she was already fighting her way through the crowd.

She pushed the door open, looking left and right, she saw the flash of blonde hair and the unmistakable shape of Erica a few metres up the street. Erica was wearing heels so Franky knew she'd catch up to her. 

"Erica!" She heard her name but kept on walking... 

"What the fuck was I thinking... Franky Doyle does whatever the fuck Franky Doyle wants... It's not even been one day" Erica was angry, how had she let this woman get under her skin so easily. 

She felt her arm be tugged back... "Erica... I can explain" 

Erica pushed Franky away "Fuck off Franky" 

"Erica... Listen to me" Franky called out

"Go back to your date Franky" Erica started walking faster, she wanted out of the whole situation, she was not into making a scene in public.

Franky put her hands behind her head... "Fuck"... She caught up to Erica swinging her arms round her waist, lifting her up and manoeuvring her down the alley next to a coffee shop away from the busy city street.

"Franky stop... Get off me...Let me go" Franky pinned Erica against the wall, she knew she was stronger then her, Franky held Erica's face in her hands looking at her eyes and then her lips. 

Erica tried to push Franky away but couldn't escape her hold, she was angry and jealous but couldn't hide her built up frustrations. Franky leaned in close, Erica could smell the beer on her breath. Erica felt an excitement pulse through her body down between her legs as Franky pushed her body into her... She enjoyed the way Franky had manhandled her.

Erica shifted her stance under Franky as she felt herself getting wet. Franky sensed it and pushed her hips into Erica, holding her chin in her hand.

"I got a text from a number I didn't recognise asking me to meet them at the bar... I thought the text was from you" 

Erica struggled under Franky's grip... Breathing heavily as she tried to control her growing arousal "Sure... That's why you was all over her" 

"She kissed me Erica, I know you saw me pull back, I told her I wasn't interested"

Erica rolled her eyes... 

Franky placed her hands on the wall either side of Erica's head "My phone is in my front pocket... Get it out and I'll show you" Franky smirked as she saw Erica glance down at her chest. Erica bit her lip as she caught a glimpse of the tattoo on Franky's chest.

She looked up at Franky... And sighed "Franky... I'm not doing that" Erica closed her eyes as she said it, Franky pressed her chest against Erica's. 

Franky whispered in Erica's ear "I guess we'll just stay right here, like this ... until you do" 

Franky pulled back raising her eyebrows loving the control she had over Erica, she was trying to apologise, trying to explain what had happened at the bar but she was enjoying being so close to Erica, dominating her.

Erica huffed in protest... "cute" Franky thought, she knew Erica was angry but wanted to touch her just as bad. 

Erica looked at Franky as she moved her hand down in between them. She ran her hand up Franky's thigh trying to find Franky's front pocket. Franky shifted her standing position trying to remain unaffected as Erica's hand moved between her thighs, Franky moved her tongue across her bottom lip and smiled watching Erica become flustered "enjoying that are ya?" 

Erica was, but she rolled her eyes shaking her head in response to Franky. 

"Did I say front pocket? Shit...I meant back pocket" Franky raised her eyebrows, tilting her head as she smirked.

Erica was so frustrated... She knew Franky had her right where she wanted her. She moved her hands inside Franky's leather jacket watching her eyes close as she ran her hands down her sides and round her hips onto her bum. 

Erica gripped Franky pulling her closer, roughly squeezing her bum through her skinny jeans. Erica felt Franky's breath against her neck, she swallowed hard and sucked on Franky's earlobe, gently moaning in Franky's ear. 

"Fuck Erica" Franky breathed heavily feeling her legs buckle slightly as Erica teased her ear with her tongue. 

Erica slid her hand in Franky's pocket pulling out her phone. She pushed it into Franky and smiled as Franky tried to regain her composure.

"Look" she showed Erica the texts... "I saved the number under Erica... I thought I was meeting you" 

Erica took Franky's phone scrolling through the texts. She put her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Fuck Franky" she felt like an idiot

Franky was using her hips to push Erica against the wall... She bit her bottom lip "Well... If you want to" 

Erica pushed her fists into Franky's shoulders. She was annoyed at herself... She knew she had overreacted, her jealously had taken over. She didn't understand what it was about Franky... She was just... Hooked.

Franky moved in closer lifting her chin "you know... Seeing you get all jealous like that..." She ran her tongue up Erica's neck and whispered in her ear "it really turned me on..."

Erica closed her eyes and sighed. "Franky" 

Franky smiled, pushing herself against Erica, she bit Erica's bottom lip gently pulling it with her teeth. Erica moved her hands under Franky's jacket sliding her hands over Franky's prominent curves, drawing her in closer. 

They looked into each other's eyes, and looked at each other's lips... Franky waited to see if Erica made the first move... 

She slid her hand round the back of Franky's neck, pushing her tongue deep into Franky's mouth as she pulled her in.

Franky kissed Erica back hard... Moaning into the kiss as she felt her nipples rise under her tank top. Erica moved her hand down Franky's stomach and inbetween her legs... Moving her hand over her heat. Franky squeezed Erica's breast in her hand, and started hitching Erica's dress up her thighs. 

Franky ran her fingertips up Erica's inner thigh, slowly rubbing her fingers over Erica's damp frenchies "Fuck Erica... You're so wet" 

Erica's eyes were closed, her mouth open gulping for air, she felt like she had stopped breathing as Franky touched between her thighs. Franky kissed her lips, massaging her tongue against Erica's, lifting Erica's leg up around her waist. 

Franky pushed Erica's panties to the side, Erica gripped onto Franky's shoulder and moaned as she felt Franky push two fingers deep inside her. 

"Ah Franky" Erica gasped as Franky's fingers worked over her spot. "Oh God" she felt another wave of wetness coat Franky's fingers. 

Erica was lost in the moment, she wanted Franky to fuck her there and then, she didn't care where they were or if anyone saw. Franky sucked on her throat, marking her... She felt Erica's hips hump against her fingers... She couldn't resist teasing her, slowly pulling her fingers out and pushing them back. 

"Franky" Franky heard the frustration as Erica sighed her name.

"What do you want me to do?" She kissed up Erica's neck and spoke in her ear. 

Franky's voice echoed in Erica's thoughts... She knew what she wanted but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. Franky slowly moved her fingers inside Erica, and asked again as Erica's hips humped against her hand. 

"Tell me what you want me to do"

Franky moved her fingers inside Erica, fucking her with each stroke, "yes... yes... oh..." 

Erica moved her hips in time with Franky's movements... Franky had taken her to the edge, "I want to hear you say it" Franky pulled her hand back, Erica moaned in frustration, barely able to stand but still moving her hips, searching for Franky's touch.

Erica opened her eyes and looked at Franky... Franky watched her chest rise and fall... "I want..." 

"Tell me what you want" 

Franky pushed her fingers inside Erica, working her spot before pulling back and pushing a third finger inside. 

Erica panted... "Fuck me... I want you to fuck me, fuck me Franky" she said it, it was out there. 

Franky smiled "that wasn't so hard was it?" 

Erica's hips were still moving into Franky, she pinned Erica's arms against the wall above her head and fucked her hard. Franky was so turned on by all the noises Erica was making, she was wild with lust and Franky loved it. It only took Franky a couple of minutes to get Erica to the brink...

"Oh... Franky... I'm gona... Fuck... Uh" Franky kissed Erica as she moaned through her release, feeling Erica tighten around her fingers. 

Erica gasped for air as her body pulsed against Franky, "Shit..." Franky smiled "you're so fucking hot"

Erica's eyes were brimming with passion, she lifted Franky's hand and teasingly licked her fingers, Franky watched opened mouth as Erica tasted her fingers gently kissing her fingertips. Franky was mesmerised "Fuck... Erica..." 

Franky ran her thumb along Erica's bottom lip and kissed her hungrily, sliding her tongue over Erica's, tasting her. 

Erica smiled and playfully pushed Franky back... "Let's go some place more comfortable and private"

Franky stroked Erica's cheek "bit late for that Miss Davidson" 

They interlocked fingers as they moved back onto the street, Franky kissed Erica's hand, "let's get a cab... My place isn't too far from here" 

Franky wasn't going to say no and wrapped her arm around Erica's shoulders as they walked towards the taxi rank.


	5. Taxi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica and Franky catch a taxi to Erica's apartment

Franky squeezes Erica's bum as they climbed into the back of the taxi, Erica leaned towards the driver "South Moreland Apartment block, Thanks" 

The driver flicked his cigarette from the window and pulled out into the city traffic. "No problem Miss"

She placed her hand on Franky's thigh, gently squeezing it, taking a deep breath as Franky guided her hand under the leather jacket across her lap and in between her legs. 

Franky couldn't keep her hands off Erica's body, slowly moving her hand up her dress as she kissed and nipped at Erica's neck. Erica's thighs felt soft and warm, heat pulsing from between her thighs. Her panties still damp from their earlier encounter. 

"Franky" Erica sighed, she felt a wave of embarrassment overcome her as she caught the taxi driver watching them in the mirror. 

Franky lifted her hand to Erica's chin and gently guided her face towards her, she leaned in kissing Erica hard, Erica moaned into the kiss but pulled back slightly "Franky... the driver..." 

Franky smiled and pouted her lips... Slowly running her tongue across her bottom lip, she tucked Erica's hair behind her ear and leaned in close. 

Erica closed her eyes as she felt Franky's warm breath on her ear... "I hope you're not going shy on me... I know you loved getting fucked in the alley" Erica blushed as Franky's low voice penetrated her thoughts. Glancing away as she replayed the moment in her head, how she repeatedly called for Franky to fuck her. She felt a tingle between her thighs as a moan escaped her lips.

Franky watched Erica's chest rise and fall as she took a deep breath, biting her lip as Franky kept talking to her "you was so fucking wet... It was so fucking hot... The risk of us getting caught..."

"Uh..." Erica squeezed Franky's thigh and looked towards the mirror... The driver had his phone on loudspeaker and was no longer paying attention to his passengers.

Franky smiled against Erica's ear as she heard her gasp and pant, she knew her words were having the desired affect. "Now... I wana taste how you taste... I wana make you come in my mouth" Franky ran her tongue along the edge of Erica's ear, slowly nipping on her earlobe, Erica moaned as Franky ran her hand across her breasts, slowly circling her nipples through her dress. 

Erica held Franky's neck and kissed her passionately, parting her lips as she felt Franky's tongue probing, exploring her mouth. Franky's rasping voice talking dirty in her ear was too much for Erica to handle. 

Franky bit Erica's bottom lip... "You're so beautiful... I can't wait to hear you moan my name all night long"

Erica sighed "Franky" 

"Oh... a preview" Franky smirked 

The taxi ride felt like it was lasting forever, Erica's frustration was building. She loved Franky's teasing words, excitement pulsed through her body, she kept picturing Franky's head between her thighs fucking her with her tongue and fingers, she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. 

Erica shifted awkwardly, squeezing her thighs together... "Am I making you wet?" Franky smirked... Flashing her killer smile.

"You know exactly what you're doing to me" Erica panted in response turning towards the dark haired woman. Erica smiled with intent as an idea flashed across her mind "two can play that game" 

Franky pushed her tongue into the side of her mouth watching Erica closely... "You didn't answer my question" She looked at Erica's thighs and back to her eyes raising her eyebrows... 

Erica looked at Franky and smiled running her thumb across her bottom lip. She ran her hand down Franky's chest, slowly pinging the front of her tank top catching a glimpse of her breasts. "Mmm..." She sighed... "Like what you see Miss Davidson?" Franky chuckled as she bit her bottom lip slowly, watching the passion and desire growing in Erica's eyes. 

Erica looked into Franky's eyes as she slid her hand down inside her jeans. "Fuck..." Erica bit her lip as she rubbed her fingers over Franky's spot, exploring her soft folds... "You're so wet" Erica smiled... "For me"

Franky lifted her hips somewhat surprised at at Erica's forward touch, "shit Erica... " Erica leaned in sucking on Franky's throat as she swallowed hard. "Now who's moaning my name..." Erica teased watching Franky's expression as she circled her fingers over her spot.

Erica smiled leaving a trail of kisses along Franky's collarbone... Franky opened her mouth, sighing as her eyes fluttered "No one likes a tease Erica" 

Erica frowned "ha! Coming from you!?" she responded sarcastically and laced her fingers in between Franky's, slowly bringing the dark haired woman's hand up to her face, kissing her fingertips and seductively sucking her fingers. Franky watched Erica intently, running her hand up the back of her head and gently pulling on the blonde's hair as she crinkled her nose. "Fuck Erica... Ah... shit, fuck" 

Erica pushed her fingers inside Franky as she worked her mouth over her fingers, flicking her tongue across Franky's fingertips, she let Franky move her fingers in and out of her tongues reach, rhythmically fucking Franky in time with each tongue movement. Franky was overwhelmed, her body was feeling electric, she thrusted her hips against Erica's hand, hypnotised as she pushed and pulled her fingers in and out of Erica's mouth... "Fuck this is so hot..." she panted through her arousal. She lifted her jacket from her lap and watched Erica's hand pumping between her thighs as she met each stroke with her hips. She threw her head back as she felt Erica's fingers work her spot "fuck... fuck... yes Erica right there" 

Erica kissed Franky's open mouth as she felt her tense and contract around her fingers, Franky's body drawing her deeper inside. "Fuck... Uh" She felt Franky's body tremble and pulse as she moaned, Erica stroked Franky through her release, slowly sucking Franky's tongue into her mouth. 

Erica leaned in close to Franky... Smiling as she bit her earlobe "that's what you get for teasing me"

Franky was breathing heavily... Unable to speak as her body tried to recover from Erica's touch. She tried to comprehend what had just happened... Was this the same Miss Davidson she met at Wentworth? Franky asked herself and shook her head, this was Erica, she was like a wild animal, full of desire and passion. Franky smiled wide... looking at Erica... "Shit... That did not just happen" 

Erica smirked watching Franky, gently biting the tip of her shoulder before resting her head against her neck.

The moment was interrupted as the driver pulled in to an abrupt halt. Erica looked outside the window recognising the familiar surroundings... "That'll be 32 please ladies"

Erica paid the driver, "thanks, keep the change" she pushed Franky towards the door of the taxi.

"This is it..." Erica took Franky's hand and squeezed her fingers in between. Franky looked up at the apartment block and nodded in approval "nice looking place Miss Davidson"... She squeezed Franky's forearm pulling her in the main door, Franky moved her arm around Erica's shoulder pulling the blonde haired woman into her. Erica called the lift and smiled at Franky as the both stepped inside. 

Franky stood behind Erica wrapping her arms around her waist... She pushed Erica's think blonde hair to one side and gently bit the back of her neck, she could smell a mixture of Erica's shampoo and perfume "you smell good enough to eat" Franky laughed at she ran her hands over Erica's curves. The lift stopped and Franky followed Erica out holding her hand as she was led down the white walled corridor. 

Erica rummaged in her handbag for her front door key... She felt Franky unzipping the back of her dress and gasped as Franky's warm hands ran up and down her sides. Franky reached round Erica's front gently squeezing her breasts in her hands... "Can we actually get inside before round three starts?" 

Franky smiled pushing her hips against Erica's bum... "Whatever you say Miss Davidson" 

Erica pushed her front door open, reaching for the light switch. "Wine?"


	6. Pinch me

The morning daylight poured through the double bay windows of the apartment. The morning bird song was broken by the sound of city traffic on the streets below.

Franky's eyes blinked open... She yawned and looked round taking in the surroundings she didn't instantly recognise. The room had clean, off white walls, modern decor with built in wardrobes floor to ceiling, she could see an en suite bathroom off to the left.

She glanced to the head nestled on her shoulder and smiled, gently pushing the blonde strands of hair to the side, she watched Erica sleeping and her chest rise and fall with each breath, taking in the moment thinking to herself how peaceful and beautiful she looked. 

"Nah... No way... I must be dreaming" 

She shook her head in disbelief and closed her eyes... and took in a long deep breath, sighing as she opened her eyes again... She wasn't dreaming... Erica tilted her head upwards looking into Franky's large green eyes. Franky smiled, feeling herself sinking into the pool of Erica's blue eyes.

"Hi" Erica smiled as she kissed Franky's toned shoulder, not taking her eyes of the dark hair woman. 

"pinch me"

Erica let out a chuckle, "what?" she raised a quizzical eyebrow at Franky

"pinch me! I need to make sure this is real" 

Erica smiled moving up on her elbow and leaning over Franky kissing the younger woman's lips. Running her hand over Franky's prominent tattoo, she liked her toned arms, she remembered watching her rigorously working out in the gym during her time at Wentworth. She took care of herself and looked good, even better then Erica remembered.

"Oww!" Franky broke the kiss frowning as she felt Erica pinch her arm... Erica smiled back at her "what? you told me to pinch you!" 

Franky smiled moving her bottom lip forwards, looking into Erica's eyes as she seductively traced her tongue between her lips. She smiled wide as she remembered last nights activities... passionate, wild, lustful sex against the wall in the alley, in the back of the taxi, on the floor as they made it into the apartment and finally in the early hours they made it to the bedroom "You're full of surprises Miss Davidson" Erica parted her mouth as she watched Franky's expression, feeling herself blush as she recalled the events in her mind.

Franky took this as an invitation grinning back at Erica... Slowly moving her hand towards the back of Erica's neck, the blonde swallowed hard as she felt Franky's thumb applying light pressure across her throat, Erica breathed hard as Franky moved on top of her pressing her naked body ever closer. 

She moved in between her thighs leaning in closer to the blonde, she stopped just as their lips were about to touch, waiting for Erica to meet her somewhere in the middle. Erica obliged and reached into Franky's dark hair pulling her into the kiss, they kissed hard both not holding back or slowing down. Their tongues met as they explored each other's mouths... 

Franky guided Erica's arms up over her head and pinned them down on the bed, asserting her dominance over the woman beneath her. She gently pressed her lips against Erica's before kissing down between her breasts slowly circling her tongue around each nipple, biting and sucking on them as they reacted to the touch of her tongue. Erica arched her back and moaned as she felt Franky's breath and hot tongue on her skin. "Franky" she sighed as her body was overwhelmed with desire. 

Franky straddled Erica's thigh, pressing their breasts together as she closed the space between them. She looked into the bright blue eyes and carefully watched Erica's expression as she started grinding her hips. Erica lifted her leg in response biting her lip as she felt Franky's wetness against her thigh. "Shit Franky!" 

"Tell me if I'm wet?" Franky laughed already knowing the answer to her question.

She stroked Erica's fair skin and kissed her deeply as she felt the older woman's fingertips slowly run down her back and grip her bum as she continued to grind her hips. She placed soft kisses and bites along Erica's collarbone before moving back up her neck, "Mm... Shit Erica, you feel so good"

She smiled against Erica's ear as she heard Erica respond to her touches. "When did you become so good at this? You're so fucking hot!" 

Franky spoke in a deliciously low tone... Erica felt every word, closing her eyes as she bit her lip and lifted her hips as her arousal grew. 

"I loved how you fucked me last night Erica" 

"How you made me come... again and again"

Erica swallowed hard as she tried to process Franky's words "even the way she says my name turns me on". 

It was true, she had extenuated the Eri-caaa, sounding like a purring cat. The words caused pulses throughout her body. 

All she could focus on was Franky, what Franky was saying, where Franky was touching. 

She let out a sigh and breathed heavily. "Ahh... Mm..."

Franky loved working out what Erica liked, what she responded to and teasing her, it turned her on to know that Erica wanted her.

"Tell me what you like?" Franky purposely took this moment to push her fingers deep inside Erica... Erica groaned lifting her hips off the bed... "Shit... I love how fucking wet you are" 

"Fran....ky ..."

"Eri... ca?" She responded grinning wickedly knowing the effect she was having on Erica.

"Kiss me... Kiss me Franky" 

Franky watched the blonde breathe heavily and kissed her slowly but purposefully as she moved her fingers in and out, using her thumb to explore Erica's clit as she continued to ride her thigh. Erica's moans were muffled by the kisses, she felt herself humping against Franky's fingers drawing her in deeper. "Fuck Franky... yes... right there"

Franky grinned... "you like that?"

Erica moaned as she felt Franky's touch deeper, harder and faster inside her, she could just about muster a breathless "yes" in response, biting Franky's shoulder hard enough to leave a mark as the pressure was building. "you know I do"

"I love fucking you... you're so wet" Franky continued talking directly into Erica's ear, she loved watching how Erica reacted. 

Erica gasped and closed her eyes feeling herself getting closer with each stroke of Franky's touch... She bit her bottom lip as her hips lifted off the bed holding Franky against her thigh. 

Franky collapsed on top of Erica as they both reached climax... Franky smiled and kissed Erica's soft lips "Fuck..." 

Erica's eyes were still closed as Franky held her through her release, her sex contracting around Franky's fingers. She felt her whole body shudder and panted as she tried to recover. 

"Hey... you ok?" 

Erica held Franky's cheek in her hand kissing her lips... 

"I'm more than ok Franky!" She waited for a cheeky, sarcastic response but it never came... Franky pulled her in closer holding her tight in her arms as she kissed the top of her head. Erica closed her eyes... feeling comfort in Franky's warmth.

Franky placed soft kisses up the back of Erica's neck as she held her close... The moment was interrupted by a loud buzzing, "Shit... What time is it?" 

Erica jumped up pacing the bedroom looking for her phone, lifting the discarded clothing on the floor... Franky smiled as she sat up against the headboard checking out Erica's curves, she let her eyes wander over the blondes toned body.

"Franky!" Erica chucked a tshirt at the dark haired woman... 

"Gareth, Hi... No I'm just on my way... I'm running late... Yes ok..." Erica started dressing as she held her phone to her ear with her shoulder, Franky knelt up making her way to the end of the bed wrapping her arms round Erica's waist.

Erica looked at her and moved her finger across her lips... Franky rolled her eyes and made a zip action across her lips. 

She moved her hands over Erica's hips and around to her bum pulling her in against her stomach... Erica was still on the phone to Gareth, listening rather then talking. Franky ran her tongue up Erica's neck and pulled her earlobe with her teeth... Erica sighed and gently pulled on Franky's dark hair. 

"Today? You want her to start today?" 

Erica pointed at Franky and continued to trace her finger down between her breasts. 

"Yes... Yes Gareth I can handle Franky Doyle!" Franky raised her eyebrows and pointed to herself...

Erica smiled and ran her thumb over her lips "I'll let her know... Oh yes that would make sense... Have Jamie forward me her contact details and I'll go from there" 

Franky kissed across Erica's hips gently unbuttoning the shirt Erica had started to put on, the blonde closed her eyes biting on her lip to stop herself from moaning. 

"Yes... Ok... See you soon" she pushed her phone on to the side table and turned to face Franky. 

"So Gareth wants you to start today, it's been cleared with HR..."

"Great... Not even a days work done and I've already fucked the boss" Franky's cocky grin returned

"Franky... there has been a major fuck up with some evidence, the firm could be in trouble" 

Franky took Erica's hand in her own sensing the serious tone of her response "it's ok... whatever it is I'm sure we'll sort it"

"Do we have time to shower?" 

Erica pointed towards the door to the left of the room "sure... straight through there" 

Franky tilted her head raising her eyebrows at Erica and looking questionably at the blonde... "Franky... I don't have time..." 

"Yeh you do..." Franky grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom, Erica held her ground for a moment... "Come onnnn" she sighed at Franky and rolled her eyes as her body followed Franky in.


	7. First day

"Franky I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Erica, you're already late... I'll make my own way there"

"Just get in" 

Franky tilted her head back and sighed in frustration as she reached for the car door handle... "Fine, you win" 

Franky admired the interior of the car, modern slimline dash with black leather seats, she thought about fucking Erica in the back. She grinned to herself as she admired the blonde haired woman, she was beautiful, had a successful career, spacious apartment in a nice part of the city and a black sports car. Their meeting yesterday had been a whirlwind, she was pleasantly surprised at how free Erica had become, she seemed different- a good different, although Franky knew they still had a lot to talk about. She was enjoying the moment, all her old feelings for Erica had come flooding back, something still played on the back of her mind... she still had to ask why Erica had left without saying anything?, where was her engagement ring? What had happened between her and Mark?

She ran her hand across the dashboard... Erica watched her carefully as she started the engine and interrupted her train of thought "See anything you like?" 

Franky smiled... "Definitely... I think I could get use to being chauffeured by my boss" 

Erica rolled her eyes as Franky let out a satisfied chuckle.

Franky clicked in her seatbelt and looked across at Erica, "Thanks for this... I'll be quick, I just need to change into something more suitable for work" 

Erica checked out the dark haired woman and smiled "you look fine to me" 

"Yeh? You reckon? I doubt Gareth would be on board with the... I just fucked my boss all night look" Franky smirked and raised her eyebrows at Erica, Erica shook her head in response... 

Franky lived in a small flat about half an hour away from Erica, it wasn't as modern as Erica's place or in an affluent part of the city, but it was hers, she had worked for it, paid for it and decorated it by herself, she was proud of it and although it wasn't much it was a lot better then some of the half way houses she had stayed at when she was released from Wentworth. She felt slightly apprehensive about showing Erica where she lived, Erica was from a wealthy background and Franky doubted whether she had ever been without money.

"I don't like making you late..."

"It's fine Franky they won't be expecting you until later... And I'll just tell Gareth I got caught in traffic, Jamie sent me your details and I told Gareth I'd contact you"

"Shit... I totally forgot about Jamie" Franky bit her lip and rubbed her forehead. 

Franky thought she was meeting Erica in the bar last night and the last time she saw Jamie she had pulled back from a surprise one way kiss Jamie had initiated. She had left her in an instant as she realised Erica had been watching them the whole time. She chased after Erica, not wanting to ruin things before they had even started.

"I don't think you realise the effect you have on women Franky" Erica waited for a response, watching Franky in the mirror. 

"I know the effect I have on you Miss Davidson" she smirked at Erica trying to change the subject. 

"Oh... Pull in here..." Franky released her seatbelt as she waited for Erica to park... "10 minutes"

"Franky shall I...?" Before Erica had finished her sentence Franky had jumped out of the car... "Come up?" Erica sighed as she watched Franky wave back at her dismissively. She watched the dark haired woman enter the greyscale building and ducked her head slightly so she could take in the surroundings. It wasn't anything special the building opposite had smashed windows and graffiti scrawled over it and the doors had been boarded shut. There were bins overflowing with garbage. 

She watched a dishevelled looking man storm out of a side door opposite where she was parked, "Fuck you, you fucking arsehole" a woman in her dressing gown burst out through the same door a few moments later... Erica watched as the couple continued to argue hoping that she wouldn't be spotted. She felt uneasy and pushed the button for the central locking system. 

She decided to call Gareth as she waited for Franky... "Hi, sorry I'm on my way, yeh stuck in traffic, yes I've spoken to her..." 

Erica watched Franky exit the front of her block of flats, she forgot she was on the phone for a minute as she admired the young woman, she wore a tight fitted trouser suit with a white shirt that hugged her chest, her tanned skinned glowed in contrast, she had her top button undone and the tattoo on her breast was clearly visible. 

Franky approached the car and reached for the handle... "What the fuck?" She said to herself in confusion as the door didn't open.

"Ok sure... Bye" Erica finished her call and looked at Franky standing with her arms folded across her chest, Erica released the door lock and waited for her to get in. 

"Really? You locked the doors?" Franky wrinkled her forehead frowning at Erica in disapproval. 

"It's automatic" Erica placed her phone into her handbag and looked at Franky, who scoffed in response... "Right" she could tell she didn't believe her. 

Franky remained silent during the rest of the journey to the office, shrugging her shoulders and muttering her responses.

Erica tried to break the ice. Clearing her throat as she caught a glimpse of Franky's cleavage in the mirror. Her thoughts went back to last night when she kissed every inch of Franky's toned body and sunk her teeth into the tattoo on her breast. "You look good... Smart and professional"

"For an ex con you mean?" Franky huffed in response... Resting her head against the window. Her words came out harsher than she intended. 

Erica sensed this wasn't going to be easy... "No... For someone starting their first day in a new job"

Franky rolled her eyes. She still felt annoyed that Erica had judged the area where she lived but the compliment helped to settle her growing nerves of her impending first day, "We're going to be working together Franky so drop the attitude" 

Franky smirked... She found herself liking Erica's firm tone. She pouted her lips and smiled placing her hand on Erica's thigh slowly tracing her fingers under the hem line of her skirt. "Whatever you say boss"

Erica took in a breathe and tried to concentrate on the road, Franky's touch made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Franky... I'm driving" 

She was amazed how the slightest touch from Franky drove her wild, she tried to remain in control but shuffled in her seat as she felt the arousal grow between her legs.

Franky ran her tongue along her bottom lip, knowing she was turning Erica on she watched Erica's chest rise and fall as she moved her hand up between her inner thighs. Erica swallowed hard as Franky's fingertips stroked her soft skin.

As Erica pulled the car to a halt she held Franky's wrist placing her hand back in her own lap... "Behave Franky... We do actually have to get to work today!" 

Franky smiled "But you're looking so good I just can't keep my hands to myself... And I'm looking... Smart and professional!"

Erica laughed and held Franky's cheek in her hand stroking her thumb over her lips. "I enjoyed last night..."

"And this morning?" Franky interrupted her

"And this morning!" Erica said in agreement, "But you need to focus on work. This is a good opportunity for you"

Franky reached round the back of Erica's neck and kissed her lips... "I know... I won't let you down" 

Franky relaxed back in the car seat and looked at Erica again "I enjoyed last night too... And this morning" she smiled and stuck her tongue between her teeth shrugging her shoulders at Erica. 

Erica pressed the lock on her car keys and smiled at Franky over the roof of the car... "Coffee?" 

Franky nodded "That reminds me..." Erica looked puzzled when Franky ordered three different cups of takeaway coffee. Franky smiled... "Your'll see" 

They continued the short walk towards the office and Erica placed her hand reassuringly on Franky's lower back "it'll be fine... Don't worry" She took a deep breath and grabbed the heavy door for Erica, Erica thanked the dark haired woman and continued to walk past the reception desk towards the lifts, she looked back and watched Franky place a cup of coffee in front of Glenda. 

"Morning hot stuff... Thought you could do with a mid morning pick me up." Franky raised her eyebrows and flashed her winning smile at Glenda. Glenda looked over the top of her glasses at the coffee and then at Franky

"shirt"... 

Franky looked down and buttoned up her shirt covering her tattoo, Glenda smiled and nodded at the young woman.

"catch ya later hot stuff" Franky winked at the older woman and shrugged her shoulders at Erica who was shaking her head after watching the whole exchange. "What? Gotta get the old dragon on my side!" 

They stepped into the lift and Erica pushed the button for the 9th floor, as the doors closed Franky moved up behind her and pushed her hair to one side slowly tracing her tongue up the back of her neck. Erica closed her eyes as Franky moved her hands down her sides and over her curves... 

"Franky..." Erica sighed as she felt her nipples strain against her silk blouse, she turned to face Franky and pushed herself against her body, they kissed hard and passionately, tongues twisting and turning exploring each other's mouths.

Erica watched as the light moved past the 7th and then the 8th floor, she stepped back slightly and watched as Franky smiled back at her wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, as both women straightened up their clothing.

"Oh... Franky, I forgot to tell you..." 

The lift doors opened at the 9th floor and Erica stepped into Franky whispering in her ear in a deliciously wicked tone...

"I'm not wearing any underwear" 

"Fuck" Franky bit her bottom lip as Erica stepped out of the lift and glanced back towards her. She watched as Erica walked down the corridor, hips swaying as she placed her heels on the hard floor with every step. 

Franky only had one thought on her mind and it definitely wasn't work.


	8. Boxes

Franky ran her tongue along her bottom lip, smirking as she shook her head. She was thinking about what Erica had just whispered in her ear before stepping out from the lift. Franky watched as the blonde haired woman turned the corner towards her office, the peachy shape of her bum visible through her tight fitting skirt. She watched as Erica looked back and winked at her.

Franky followed down the corridor and headed towards Gareth's office, she leaned over his PA's desk, Jamie looked up and ignored the dark haired woman. She had last seen Jamie last night in the bar, Franky had been caught off guard when Jamie showed up as she thought she had been exchanging flirty texts with Erica and not the young PA. 

Franky placed a takeaway cup of coffee in front of her "Peace offering?"

Jamie looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Hey... I'm trying to apologise here...No hard feelings about last night..."

"Franky it's fine"

"You're a gorgeous girl, I'd be all over it, y'know" Franky flashed her smile at the young brunette. 

She wasn't lying either, she would of been more then happy to spend the night with Jamie if Erica hadn't suddenly come back into her life. 

Jamie looked up studying Franky intently, "Who did you think you was meeting last night?"

Franky raised her hand behind her head searching for a response "huh?" 

"You chased after Miss Davidson after we kissed, did you think she was meeting you?" 

"Yes... I mean no... Yes I chased after her, no I didn't think she was meeting me, I had to ask her about my contract, look I'm sorry I left..." 

Franky wasn't even sure what was happening with Erica, they had spent the night together after the misunderstanding at the bar. She wanted to take things slow but wasn't even sure what Erica's deal was, one thing she was certain of... She wasn't going to let go of Erica for a second time.

Jamie frowned at her response "Franky... I said it's fine. Gareth will meet you and Miss Davidson in the conference room at 11:00am"

Franky tapped her hands on the desk and nodded. "We have to work together Jamie... Enjoy the coffee"

Franky pushed herself back from the desk and made her way to the conference room, Carl - Gareth's associate was already there reading through a stack of case files. He looked up and leaned back in his chair as Franky came through the door.

"Ah... You must be the infamous Franky Doyle" 

Franky looked towards Carl, he was dressed in a smart blue pin stripe suit, hair parted to one side and waxed over, his expensive looking watch peaking from his sleeve and silver cufflinks catching the light, she couldn't tell what they were and in that moment she didn't really care. 

"Want an autograph do you?" She smiled sarcastically raising her eyebrows in Carl's direction placing her messenger bag and coffee on the table in front of her, "Who wants to know?"

She pulled a chair out opposite the other associate... He stretched out his hand towards the dark haired woman "I'm Carl, Gareth's associate" Franky reached across shaking his hand "soon to be a senior partner when this mess is sorted out" 

Franky sat back and smirked letting out a chuckle, she looked at Carl trying to figure out whether he was being serious. She had seen his type before at law school, all talk, bravado and flashy suits. 

"I hear you have experience being in the courtroom environment Franky?"

Franky tilted her head and looked away, before she could respond Carl continued... 

"How was prison? Four years wasn't it?" 

Franky scoffed and relaxed into her chair "I'm impressed that you know so much about me" 

"You're a violent criminal, you don't belong here" 

Franky laughed "Gareth doesn't seem to think so" 

"Gareth sees the good in everyone, he'll see you for what you are soon enough" 

Franky stood up, she had heard enough, she was use to standing up for herself at Wentworth, she often had people mouthing off at her and attacking her character, she could look after herself though and wasn't afraid to fight. She took a moment and paused, "We'll see" smiling at Carl as she slowly sat back down. He smirked and shook his head at Franky.

They stared at each other as tension filled the air.

"Carl Franky... Great I see you two have met" Gareth entered the conference room closely followed by Erica who looked purposefully at Franky. 

\--------------------------------------

"Shit... You sure this is all of it?" Franky stood with her arms folded looking unimpressed at the archive boxes that covered the floor space in Erica's office.  
She manoeuvred some boxes in front of the door to create some walking space to Erica's desk. She brushed past the blonde haired woman and sat in the prominent leather chair behind the desk. 

"There's no space in here to breathe let alone fuck" Franky smiled suggestively at Erica. 

"I'm disappointed you think that Franky" 

Erica smiled and moved through her office past the piles of boxes to where Franky was sitting, she leaned in and stroked her hand across the dark haired woman's jaw and ran her fingers up the back of her head. 

Franky smiled and watched as Erica stood in front of her leaning back against the desk. Franky edged towards the edge of the chair and moved her hands down Erica's sides, squeezing her hips. 

"Uh... Did I say you could touch me?" Erica smirked as she held Franky's wrists and placed them back on each arm of the chair. "You're not allowed to touch... yet" 

Franky raised her eyebrows, biting her bottom lip as she ran her eyes over Erica's toned body "ok..." Slowly nodding in agreement as Erica started to unbutton her silk blouse. 

Erica loved holding Franky's attention, she felt the electricity pulse through her body and down between her thighs as Franky studied her every move, she liked being in control of the dark haired woman. She ran her hands over her breasts and lifted Franky's chin "Hey... I'm up here" 

Franky squirmed in the chair as her arousal grew "you're so fucking beautiful" Erica smiled as she ran her thumb along Franky's lips, watching as she moistened her lips with her tongue. Erica perched herself on the edge of the desk and untucked her blouse from her skirt leaving it fully open... biting her lip as she felt Franky's eyes widen on her body. 

Franky slouched back in the chair and sat with her legs open mesmerised by Erica, she swallowed hard as her gaze was captured by the soft curves of Erica's breasts, she was wearing a black laced bra which didn't leave much to the imagination, Franky grinned as Erica's nipples became noticeably prominent straining against the lace.

Erica took a deep breath and looked directly at Franky as she slowly begun to edge her skirt up her thighs, she watched as Franky's breathing become heavier her heart pounding in her chest. 

Franky bit her bottom lip and sighed as she watched Erica's skirt move inch by inch up her thighs... "Fuck Erica"

Erica hitched her skirt up round her hips and sat back on the desk, she smiled as she watched Franky's jaw drop and waited a moment before pulling her between her legs "I told you I wasn't wearing any underwear" 

For once Franky was speechless... Erica held the back of her neck pulling her in for a passionate, hard kiss, she parted her lips as Franky pushed her tongue inside her mouth. 

"Shit..." Franky smirked as she pulled back from the kiss looking down at Erica running her tongue along her bottom lip.  
"I really want to fuck you" she blushed as she pressed her forehead against the blonde's. Franky raised her hand softly holding Erica's jaw, turning her cheek so she could speak directly in Erica's ear in a wickedly low tone "you've made me so fucking wet" ... Erica closed her eyes as Franky's words echoed throughout her body, she raised her hips into Franky as her sex tingled.

Erica sighed and tilted her head back as Franky traced her lips down her neck and along her collarbone. "Oh god" She whimpered as Franky squeezed her breasts in her hands pushing her bra up and leaving them exposed. Franky ducked her head down and flicked her tongue over each nipple before biting and sucking on them. "Mmmm... Franky" Erica moaned as she felt Franky's warm tongue against her skin, she moved her hand towards the back of Franky's head pulling on her hair. 

Franky smiled wide at Erica as she sat back on the chair, "Fuck Erica... this is too fucking hot" Erica parted her legs inviting Franky in... "Franky I want you to fuck me" She didn't need to be asked twice and rolled the chair forward as she kissed and nipped up Erica's inner thighs, her sex glistening with arousal as Franky moved closer. 

Erica threw her head back in anticipation but couldn't keep her eyes off Franky, she wanted to watch Franky fuck her and leaned back on hands for support as Franky lifted her legs over her shoulders. 

Franky purposefully moved slowly, she wanted Erica to feel every touch her tongue was making as she explored Erica's wetness... "Oh fuck Franky... Shit you feel so good" Erica bit her lip trying to contain her pleasure from outside ears. "You like that?" Franky tilted her head as she looked up at the blonde who was too deep in the moment to form any kind of response. 

Erica could tell she was being teased as Franky sucked her clit into her mouth. "F..uck... Franky" she lifted her hips to meet Franky's tongue strokes breathing heavily as she felt Franky's tongue push inside her. She held the back of Franky's head drawing her in closer as her hips bucked against each tongue stroke... "Oh fuck... fuck" 

Franky knew Erica was close and increased the pace of her tongue movements, pushing in and out of Erica whilst tracing her fingers over her clit. She looked up from between Erica's thighs and watched as the blonde haired woman twisted and pulled on her nipples. Erica humped against Franky's tongue and fingers moaning as she felt herself release in Franky's mouth. 

"Oh god... Ah... Fuck... Ah" 

Franky continued to work her tongue inside Erica as she recovered from her orgasm... She was flat out on the desk breathing heavily as Franky lifted her head from between her thighs. 

"Hey?"

"H..ey... yourself" Erica panted between each breath. She sat up kissing Franky purposefully, pushing her tongue against Franky's, she wanted to taste herself. 

"Erica you're fucking amazing... That was fucking amazing" 

Erica blushed, wrapping her arms around Franky's neck "you're fucking amazing Franky Doyle... I'm happy you're back in my life" Franky held Erica's hip helping her regain her balance as she stood up straightening her skirt. "Me too... Can I just say that I approve of you not wearing underwear" Franky raised her eyebrows and flashed that smile at Erica.  
She sat on the floor and pushed the lid off one of the boxes "I suppose there's no good place to start?" 

Erica shook her head and started to rebutton her blouse looking round at the boxes all over her office. 

The door to the office opened butting against the boxes Franky had moved earlier... It was Carl, "Right ladies I'm here to help... Tell me where you want me?" He pushed his weight against the door to move the boxes before stepping in. Erica was caught off guard and quickly finished dressing, she realised that anyone could of easily walked in on her and Franky. 

"Er... Before Erica could finish her sentence Franky responded "In another room!"


	9. It's good when it rains

Two weeks had flown by and Franky found herself still searching through box after box looking for the buried evidence for the Patterson trial. 

Mr Patterson was a wealthy businessman who owned several companies throughout Australia, he was a popular public figure with a reputation of being ruthless when it come to business. He owned a luxury automobile company and had managed to acquire the company that manufactured engines for most of the new cars being sold across the country; and with it earning Patterson Motors a significant increase in profit and earning potential. He was standing trial for fraud and tax evasion and was being represented by Gareth and Erica in court. Patterson Motors was Gareth's wealthiest client - making them the most important. 

The judge had ordered the defence to release all case notes to the prosecution within three weeks, claiming that damning evidence that would of stopped Mr Patterson's acquisition of the engine company was hidden on purpose by the defence team. 

Gareth had Erica, Franky and his associate Carl go through mountains of paperwork looking for the evidence - a memo which was meant to have been received by the firm confirming the price of shares before and after the sale- by fraudulently driving the share price low, Mr Patterson was able to acquire the engine company for significantly lower value, a claim that he categorically denied. Erica knew the case inside out and disputed such memo being received. She believed the sale had gone through with the contracts being completely fair and legal. 

The team had three days left before the prosecution would collect the boxes of case notes, if it wasn't found the firm would be in financial ruin and even worse if the prosecution found the evidence the firm would more then likely be dissolved, with Gareth and Erica being disbarred and potentially charged facing prison sentences. 

"This is the last of them" Carl wiped his brow as he placed four more boxes in Erica's office. They had developed a system with Erica and Franky searching through the boxes and Carl moving them into the conference room before going through each box a second time. Sealing and numbering each searched box. 

"These are ready to go..." Franky pointed at the pile of archive boxes opposite to where she sat crossed legged surrounded by bits of paper and a growing stack of empty coffee cups. "So really we're searching for something that might or might not even exist?" She looked at both Erica and Carl for clarification. "Yes Doyle and if it does exist you better make sure you find it!" Carl lifted Franky's pile of searched boxes and moved towards the office door turning sideways to fit through the gap before heading to the conference room. 

Franky looked up and saw Erica gazing at her from the other side of her office "Can I help you?" she said playfully.

Erica jumped out of the day dream she was having and smiled "What!?" 

Franky smiled back at the blonde, "you was staring at me!"

"I was just thinking about last night..." 

\--------------------------------------

Franky had spent almost every night at Erica's apartment since they had been reunited and last night was no exception.   
Erica had a meeting across town and gave Franky the spare key to her apartment. 

Franky made her excuses to Gareth about not feeling well and left work earlier then usual, setting off to the local grocery store near Erica's apartment. She wanted to cook a surprise meal for Erica for when she arrived home that evening.

As she pushed the shopping cart down the aisles of the store she realised that she had never cooked for anyone before, sure she had done her stint running the kitchen at Wentworth preparing meals for the other inmates but this was different, a lot different. She wanted to make the night special, romantic even. She screwed her nose up at the thought of herself being romantic, rolling her eyes as she exhaled... Only Erica fucking Davidson could do this to me! 

She was all of a sudden confronted by her feelings for the blonde haired woman, she wanted to be with her and she definitely missed her when she wasn't around. Franky shook her head telling herself to get it together! She took her cell from her back pocket and started typing a text to Erica "Hope meeting is ok. Can't wait to see u! Hope u r hungry X" as she hit send her thoughts were quickly interrupted as an elderly woman accidentally pushed her shopping cart into Franky's thigh. 

"What the...? You got a license for that thing?!"

"Sorry darl, I didn't see you there!" 

Franky laughed as the woman carried on with her shopping nudging her cart into nearly everyone she past. Franky smiled to herself, there would of been a time when she would of gone off on that woman, but instead was able to recognise how far she had come since leaving prison and the progress she had made with keeping her anger under control. 

Franky dashed across the car park with her grocery bags as the rain started to fall, clicking the button on her car key to open the trunk, placing in the bags before slamming it closed and jumping in the front seat. "Aaaah fucking rain" she tussled her fingers in her hair shaking off the excess droplets. She turned on the ignition and moved off heading to Erica's.

"FLOWERS!" She knew she had forgotten something. 

By now the rain was crashing against the windscreen and roof of the car, she didn't really fancy getting wet or standing in the growing queue inside the store... "Gaaaaaah" she parked the car and waited for a few moments before pushing the door open and dashing back across the car park into the store. She picked the brightest bunch of summery flowers on sale she smiled as the slightly ironic thought crossed her mind with the monsoon weather outside. 

"Finally... everything set!" She eased back into the drivers seat and switched the wipers on as soon as the ignition started. As she went to move off the elderly woman that had bumped into her earlier was struggling across the car park with her grocery bags, Franky watched her for a moment as one of the bags split sending canned goods rolling across the tarmac, she tilted her back and took a deep breathe as she closed her eyes. "Fucks sake" 

"Hey, y'all right? You need a hand?" She watched as the elderly woman reached down to pick up her escaping groceries as the rain pelted down on them.

"Oh no don't worry 'bout me darl" 

Franky stopped a can with her foot and managed to rescue a milk carton before the contents leaked out. 

"Where'd you live? Let me take you?" Franky reached for the remaining grocery bags and wasn't taking no for an answer. She opened the back door placing the groceries behind the front seat gesturing to the woman to get in. 

"Thank you darl, you're a star! I only live a couple streets away opposite the big new apartment block - y'know the one I mean?"

"South Moreland?" 

"That's the one - where the upperclass posers live" Franky chuckled, she guessed Erica would kind of fit into that category. 

The journey was short, barely ten minutes, the old goat wouldn't stop talking. Franky pulled into the driveway of a grotty looking place and looked across from Erica's towering apartment block to this place, the difference in contrast was plain to see. She followed the woman in with grocery bags hanging from both arms.

She looked round each room as she passed through to the kitchen thinking that the decor could do with an upgrade. Garish patterned carpets and curtains with framed photos adorning each wall, many in black and white.

"On the counter darl, thank you"

Franky noticed a man in uniform as she studied several of the photos, "That's my Alf... I lost him last year... cancer sticks"   
The woman unpacked her groceries muttering about her husband being in the army, Franky couldn't quite make out what she said as she watched the older woman move through to what she presumed was the laundry with a box of soggy soap powder in hand.

"I'm sorry for your loss..." Franky wasn't even sure of the woman's name... "I'm Franky by the way" she outstretched her hand to the woman who smiled back taking Franky's hand between hers. 

"Franky, I'm Irene, thanks for your help darl, the world needs more people like you..." Franky raised her eyebrows and smiled at that comment, the elderly woman continued "...it's been difficult since I lost Alf, he use to drive me to the grocery store... I make my own way there and back now... Are you married Franky?"

Franky laughed shaking her head, "me? nooo" she felt her cell buzz in her back pocket and reached to get it, her face beamed as she saw Erica's name pop up on the screen "Boring meeting :( Wish I was with u already babe :) X" she smiled as she read the message, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she digested Erica calling her 'babe'. 

Irene cleared her throat and interrupted Franky's thoughts, she had noticed that the young woman was positively glowing... "If you're not married you must have a special someone in your life?"

Franky paused for a moment as her thoughts turned back to Erica... "Judging by that grin across your face you look like the cat that's got the cream" Irene looked at Franky before continuing to put her groceries away in the kitchen cupboards.

Franky smiled at Irene - was she that obvious? "yeh, I guess I do, early days tho y'know"

Irene held Franky's hand sandwiched between her own "Love it doesn't matter, if it's been a month or if it's been a year - if you love them - then tell them! because one day you could wake up and they're gone" Franky remembered waking up in Wentworth and hearing from Ms Miles that Erica had left for good, she felt like her world had caved in. Irene's words had stirred something inside of her, she definitely wasn't going to let go of Erica for a second time. 

Franky made her excuses to Irene who was trying her hardest to persuade Franky to stay for something to eat or at least a hot drink. Franky couldn't be swayed and walked back through the house, "I hope I didn't bring you out of your way darl" Franky stepped outside the front door, the rain had eased off but the sky was still dark and grey, she chuckled pointing at the apartment block opposite "not at all... My girlfri..." She stopped herself, she didn't really know what her and Erica were - nothing official yet, they hadn't even discussed labels "my special someone is a neighbour of yours, so I might see you round!" she winked at the elderly woman before climbing inside her car and backing out of the driveway before heading to Erica's underground parking across the street. 

She let herself into Erica's place and put some music on before unloading the groceries on the kitchen top. She found her way round the spotless kitchen easily, everything had its place, everything was organised, Franky shook her head she didn't expect anything less from Erica. As she started preparing their meal she smirked at the thought of herself married, imagining Erica standing next to her in beautiful white dress... what Irene had said was definitely playing on her mind! 

She had placed the dish in the middle of the oven and decided to grab a quick shower whilst dinner was cooking. Her clothes were still damp from the earlier downpour, she raided Erica's closet with the bath towel wrapped around her body "Jesus, does this woman not own any casual clothes!" 

She heard her cell ring in the other room, leaving the closet doors open as she went to answer the call. It was Erica.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" Erica smiled into her cell as she heard Franky's voice.

"The meetings just finished, I'll be about 20minutes - do you need me to pick anything up?" 

"Nup, I got everything covered. Just get here already!" 

"Will do Franky" Erica laughed as the phone rang off, she imagined Franky stretched out across the couch, flicking through the TV channels waiting for her to get home, she definitely didn't have Franky down as the romantic type.

Franky went back into Erica's bedroom and settled for some yoga pants and a loose fitting t-shirt, she was slightly taller then Erica, more muscular but they were of a similar size. As she pulled the t-shirt over her head she inhaled Erica's scent and smiled, it made her feel comfortable.

She moved into the kitchen and turned the oven down, pouring herself a glass of wine as she looked round the open spaced living room. She set the table for two and strategically placed candles throughout the room so that there was enough light to dim the main wall lights down low. 

"Perfect" she said to herself as she sipped from her wine glass. She heard a key being pushed into the lock and quickly replaced her glass with the flowers. 

"Franky?" She heard Erica call out from the hallway, "Why's it so dark? Franky?"

Erica turned the corner and stopped breathless as she saw the dark haired woman standing before her with flowers, her eyes surveyed the room and spotted the table and candles instantly. 

She smiled and approached Franky stroking her cheek and moving in to close the space between them, pressing her lips to Franky's. "What's all this?" She asked playfully as she took the flowers from her hands placing them on the kitchen top after smelling the summery scent. 

Franky wrapped her arms round Erica's waist and held the blonde haired woman against her "I wanted to surprise you... I've cooked... Now go take a seat... I'll be at your beckon call all night" she smirked running her tongue along her lips as Erica raised her eyebrows "Is that so!?" 

"If you're lucky Miss Davidson" Franky shrugged her shoulders, grinning wide as she passed Erica a glass of wine. 

Erica put the flowers in water and placed them in the center on the table. She watched as Franky started plating up their dinner in the kitchen as she sipped her wine admiring the view. "I could get use to this y'know" Erica smiled and let out a chuckle "I didn't know you could cook!?" She felt happy, and found herself staring at the dark haired woman before her forehead crinkled up... 

"Franky?" 

"Mhmm?" 

"What are you wearing? Are they my pants?" 

Franky moved towards the table with the two dinner plates and the bottle of wine tucked under her arm... "It's a long story... I got soaked in the rain and we need to take you shopping is the short story... It was either these or the bath towel!" 

Erica raised her eyebrows suggestively moistening her bottom lip with her tongue. It sent shivers down Franky's spine as she watched Erica's tongue dart across her bottom lip... She breathed heavily and leaned in close softly kissing Erica's lips. "Stop picturing me in a bath towel and eat up" 

The women spent the rest of the evening entwined on the couch drinking wine whilst talking and laughing together. Erica told Franky about her meeting with the prosecution team on the Patterson Motors case, "It was brutal..." Franky rubbed her shoulders from behind the couch as she went to get another bottle of wine. "Erica, don't worry we'll find the memo!" 

Erica sighed... "It's not as simple as that Franky, I don't even remember seeing this memo - it wasn't part of the deal" 

"Maybe you just missed it!? I mean it was a large deal, lots of paperwork involved!" 

Erica wasn't too sure, she was always thorough with work - if anything too thorough. "Anyway let's not talk about work! How was your day? Tell me this long story about how you ended up in my clothes!" Franky explained how she met Irene and claimed that the elderly woman had bruised her with the shopping cart. Erica laughed running her thumb across Franky's lips, "You're a sweetheart" Franky blushed looking down as she held Erica's hands in her own, Erica lifted her chin and kissed the dark haired woman passionately slightly opening her lips to allow Franky's tongue access. She took Franky's hand and the bottle of wine in the other and led her across the room into her bedroom. 

\--------------------------------------

"What about last night?"

Franky raised her eyebrows quizzically before putting down the pile of case notes she had been reading and relaxed with her back against the office door, looking up towards her lover. Her eyes running over Erica's body, starting at her nude coloured high heels and stunningly toned legs, her eyes then followed the slit in Erica's skirt which travelled from her knee to mid thigh, as Erica leant back against her desk Franky appreciated the curves of her breasts and flowing golden locks framing her face. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip, softly moistening it. Fuck, she looks good Franky thought to her self.

Erica was glowing, she hadn't felt this happy for months, "Everything... was... just perfect. From the food to the wine to the company..." 

"... To the sex" Franky interrupted and grinned wide

Erica sighed "Yes Franky! Of course the sex but more then that I really enjoyed just being with you, being myself with you and having you cook for me was really sweet" 

Franky's face softened as Erica waited for her response, she bit her lip and took in a breath "Erica, I really enjoyed last night too."

Erica looked away and smiled as she felt her heart skip a beat, it had only been two weeks but fuck she was falling hard. 

"Erica?" Franky had closed the gap between them and held Erica's fingertips gently as her arm fell by her side, she pushed Erica's hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes and then to her lips, she took a deep breath as Erica stood still looking back into her green eyes, her heart beating heavily and the hairs on the back of her neck standing to attention. 

Franky opened her mouth to speak... "I'm gona take some advice I was given yesterday..." She exhaled cupping Erica's face in her hands, Erica glanced towards her office door, anyone could walk in... She looked back to Franky, it was too late, she was lost in her gaze, Franky wiped her eyes... Erica sighed, before clearing her throat "...and what advice was that?"

Franky bit her bottom lip and nodded... "That if you love someone... You should tell them..." She took another deep breath as Erica relaxed in front of her... She wasn't sure how her ex prison governor would react to what she was about to say next... "Erica... I know it's not been long but I... I've fallen in love with you and can't imagine my life without you" 

Erica ran her thumb along Franky's cheek, wiping away a tear that had escaped, this was Franky laid bare, real emotions and real feelings, she pressed her forehead against Franky's, kissing the dark haired woman "I feel exactly the same Franky... I love you"


	10. Suspenders and lost memos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updating, may I suggest reading the previous chapter before reading the new one. As always thanks for your comments.

Erica brushed her fingertips along Franky's jawline slowly tracing her lips with her thumb. She looked up at the younger woman who still had her pinned against the desk in her office, with Franky's thighs pressed either side of Erica's as she leaned in against the blonde gently moistening her lips with her tongue before kissing Erica slowly. Erica loved watching Franky's very purposeful tongue movements and sighed as she envisioned Franky's lips and tongue exploring the most intimate parts of her body. Franky pushed her torso against Erica's causing the blonde to put her hands behind on the desk to stop herself from toppling over. Franky let out a chuckle before her eyes were drawn to Erica's now prominent breasts, Erica's buttoned up blouse was tight fitted with a plunging neck line, she watched as Franky looked towards the 'V' of her chest and breathed heavily as Franky appreciated the curve of her breasts.

They didn't need to say anything, both lost in the moment of their growing arousal and 'I love you' confessions a few moments earlier. Erica looked over Franky's shoulder to the office door she was aching for the brunettes touch but even she knew that right now was not the time or the place. 

"Hey?" Franky held Erica's chin between her thumb and two fingers ensuring their eyes met again "what are you thinking? You went away for a minute" 

Erica bit her bottom lip as the crimson flashed across her cheeks, she tried to look down to hide the blush from Franky's gaze but the brunette held her in place firmly.

"I.. er" Erica cleared her throat as she watched the corner of Franky's mouth rise into a smirk.

Franky laughed as she maintained eye contact with Erica. "You... er?"

"Franky... we're suppose to be working... Remember that big case? All these boxes?" Erica tried to regain control but couldn't help but smile as Franky smirked back at her. 

"And?" Franky baited Erica to continue whilst strategically placing open mouth kisses along her collarbone and dragging her teeth down Erica's neck. Erica swallowed hard as Franky's touches sent a shiver down her spine, she entwined her fingers in Franky's dark hair and pulled the younger woman back looking into the deep emerald eyes staring back at her...

"And... I can't!"

Franky opened her mouth playfully and raised her eyebrows "You can't what?" She knew what Erica was insinuating but couldn't pass on the opportunity to tease her.

"You know what" Erica stated matter-of-factly as she struggled to free herself from inbetween her desk and her lover. 

"Sorry Erica, I'm not sure I know what you mean? Your gona have to spell it out for me" Franky raised her eyebrows questionably at the blonde as a smug smile escaped across her face. 

Erica rolled her eyes... What is this woman doing to me? She thought to herself. Erica bit her bottom lip as she thought how best to respond. 

"I can't..." She started speaking slowly making sure she held Franky's attention... "I can't let you...fuck me" she extenuated the 'you' and the 'fuck' which had the desired effect on Franky, who swallowed hard allowing a low groan to escape from her mouth as Erica's words slowly sank in. 

"Gaaah fuck Erica" she squeezed her legs against Erica's thigh trying to null her own growing excitement. 

It was Erica's turn to smirk as she watched the younger woman... Looking directly into her eyes "Would you like me to show you the little surprise I was saving for later?"

Franky smiled "I don't like surprises" 

Erica placed her hand on Franky's chest gently pushing her back, Franky watched as Erica moved her hand towards the hem of her skirt "I think you'll like this one"

Erica leaned in close to Franky's ear and spoke in a purposeful whisper deliberately teasing the dark haired woman "I was thinking later you could bend me over this desk..."

Franky gasped and closed her eyes as Erica continued... "And fuck me hard... I would only be wearing my heels and this..." 

"Fuck" Franky was gone completely focused on Erica as she ran her tongue across her bottom lip watching Erica lift her skirt painfully slow up her thighs, Franky was captivated concentrating intently as Erica's skirt rose inch by inch to reveal black stockings held up by matching suspenders. 

"Holy shit" Franky inhaled sharply pushing her finger under the suspender strap watching it snap back against Erica's thigh. She felt her nipples harden as she surveyed Erica, the tingle of excitement moved from the pit of her stomach to between her legs as she ran her hand up Erica's thighs gently pushing them open dragging her fingertips along Erica's warm, soft skin towards her sex. She ran her fingers under the hem of the fabric of the matching lacy thong and over Erica's heat, her panties were already soaked and it drove Franky wild.

Erica closed her eyes heightening the feeling of Franky's touch she bit her bottom lip letting out a soft moan. She shuffled her stance on the edge of the desk knowing that she had to stop this before it went any further.

Franky watched Erica's chest rise and fall at her touch as the blonde breathed heavily looking lustfully back at her. Erica raised her hand to Franky's face slowly lifting her chin so they could look into each other's eyes... "Not now... Later Franky!"

Erica clamped her thighs together trapping Franky's hand. Franky moved her head onto Erica's shoulder and growled in frustration playfully taunting the blonde "you're such a bitch"

Erica laughed as she moved her skirt back down in place smiling at the younger woman. She lifted Franky's wrist gently kissing across her fingertips that only a moment ago were exploring between her thighs.

A breathless 'fuck' escaped from Franky's lips... Erica smirked leaning in placing kisses up the side of Franky's neck. She gripped on both sides of Franky's smart work jacket pulling her in closer. 

"That is a good surprise... I can't get the thought of you bent over out my mind"

Franky smirked and Erica smiled sensually kissing the other woman's lips.

 

"What the fuck?" 

The office door swung open and clattered against the metal filing cabinet, causing both women to jump and Franky to move away from Erica she stumbled over a stack of papers on the floor as she stood against the wall. 

A spread of panic was visible across Erica's face... 

"Carl... I..." Erica tried to find the words which would lead to some form of explanation. 

Franky watched as Erica spoke and jumped in holding her chest "y'all right Carl? Shit you nearly gave me a heart-attack" 

"Alright? No I'm not fuckin alright" both women looked as Carl waved a slightly crumbled piece of paper in front of them. "I knew I couldn't trust you dumb bitches to do your fuckin jobs"

Franky stepped forward in front of Erica, more in a protective way, she raised her hands defensively "Hey big shot u better watch who you're calling dumb and start explaining what the fuck you are talking 'bout?" 

"The missing memo is what I'm fuckin talking 'bout"

Franky looked at Erica and the blonde looked back at her, her forehead was crinkled in confusion. Carl shoved the piece of paper hard into Franky.

"I don't understand?" Erica looked at the memo over Franky's shoulder. 

"Shit..." Franky spotted it straight away... Her mouth dropped as she scanned the contents of the document. In the bottom right hand corner was a signature dated from a few months ago. She turned to Erica... "You signed this?" 

Erica snatched the piece of paper from Franky it was there in black and white. "I've never seen this before let alone sign it"

Carl huffed and rolled his eyes... "Bullshit Erica... So it's a coincidence that the buried evidence has your name on it?" 

"Carl why don't you stop and think for a fucking minute... If I signed that and buried it would I not have thrown it away and not left it for you or whoever else to find?" 

She sighed in frustration, moving her hand to her temple, "what would I gain from hiding this? Do you really think I'd want to destroy my own firm?"

Franky watched the exchange between Carl and Erica, she didn't understand, Erica was anal with almost every aspect of her life, everything had its rightful place, everything was done correctly and thoroughly, there was no way she was acting when she looked at the memo, Franky believed that she hadn't seen it before. Erica said herself last night that she knew the case inside out, like the back of her own hand.

"Show me what box" Franky turned to Carl who smirked back at her.

"You might as well pack up your shit now cos this place is screwed..." Before he could continue Franky cut him off. She stepped forward closer to him and shrugged her shoulders... "Shut the fuck up and show me what box you found this in, standing here arguing is not helping"

"Fine"

They followed him out from Erica's office, and made the short journey down the corridor to the conference room, Franky looked back at Erica mouthing "what the fuck?" Erica shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in response.

On one side of the room was neatly stacked and sealed boxes and across the table the last batch of boxes Carl had taken from the women. 

Carl moved around the other side of the table and pushed the box towards them. 

"Why does it matter what fuckin box?" 

"Is this every piece of evidence from this box?" 

"Yes Doyle, what you getting at?" 

Erica looked at Franky and then back at Carl, she wanted to knock that smug look right off his face... Asshole she thought to herself.

"I marked and numbered every piece of paper in each box with a different colour" she turned over a stack of around 30 sheets of paper across the table fanning them out with just the corners showing. She watched as both Carl and Erica leaned in closely... 

"See..." She pointed at the clearly marked sheets, with a pin prick green dot and distinctively visible number. "You learn to pick up a few things in prison, like writing really small messages so they can be easily passed on and not found by the screws"

Carl shook his head in disgust and let out a disgruntled moan as Franky smirked raising her eyebrows in his direction.

Franky spelled it out for Carl... "Carl, there's no mark or number on that memo you found, which means from the time the boxes left Erica's office to the time you opened that box that memo miraculously appeared... Now who's the dumb bitch?"

Erica looked towards Franky and smiled... Un-fucking-believable she thought to herself, this woman was incredible and quite possibly had saved her ass, her job and her firm without even realising. 

Carl stood looking perplexed... "I hope you're not suggesting I planted this here?"

Franky smirked, and opened her mouth to respond before Erica jumped in... 

"Your coffee..."

Franky and Carl both frowned at Erica... Erica shook her head... "Your coffee is still hot, look at the steam rising... You left the room to make coffee right?"

"Yes Erica, I think we have established I made a cup of coffee" 

"Well did you lock the door?" Erica raised her eyebrows, she could tell Carl hadn't by the look on his face. 

"Well?"

To Erica's and Carls surprise Franky jumped in to Carl's defence... "Look that doesn't matter... What we know is that someone tried to plant this memo and we need to find out who and pretty fuckin quick"

"I'll get Gareth, we need to tell him"

Franky blocked Carl's path to the doorway "don't you fucking get it? No one else can know... Everyone outside this room is a suspect... Even Gareth" Franky raised her arms looking at Carl then back to Erica.

Both Erica and Carl watched Franky pace around the conference room, she felt like the only adult in the room, "We might not like each other but we have to work together to figure this mess out!"

For the next few hours the three remained in the conference room, Erica has worked out that she wasn't even in the office on the date that she had supposedly signed off the memo and Carl was configuring a list of everyone that would of had access to the conference room that day. Franky was going through the remaining four boxes again ensuring no more surprise evidence would pop up. 

Carl stood up and stretched out before offering to get Erica and Franky some dinner. 

Erica waited for Carl to leave and moved across the room sitting down next to Franky gently squeezing on her forearm... "Thank you"

Franky put the pile of papers she was looking through by her side and smiled back at Erica... "You can thank me when this is over... I know the perfect way" Erica gave Franky a playful shove as she shook her head watching the dark haired woman raise her eyebrows questionably. "Seriously, whoever planted that memo is stopping me from bending you over your desk right now!" She rolled her eyes and held Erica close, kissing her forehead as the blonde haired woman yawned. Erica couldn't believe how supportive Franky had been today, she felt safe with the dark haired woman's arm wrapped around her reassuringly tight.


	11. Thoughts and actions

"Night ladies... Don't stay too late" Carl peered his head around the conference room door before exiting, leaving Franky and Erica alone together. Franky was scanning through the last box of evidence, meticulously checking each piece of paper for her coloured dots and numbers.

Erica rested her elbow on the conference room table leaning her head against her hand as she pushed the remaining grains of her egg fried rice around the bottom of the takeout cardboard container. Her mind wandered back to the case, she sighed and rubbed her temples as a new, growing pain pulsed. She felt the anxiety wash over her as her head throbbed, she was trying to project herself as strong and fearless to her co-workers but inside she was worried and barely holding it together. Who planted the memo and why? Was someone out to get her? She racked her brain for some form of answer... And got nothing. She definitely couldn't face being disbarred, it would ruin her family reputation, her livelihood and her career. On the other hand that seemed like a piece of cake compared to the threat of jail over the incident. After Wentworth she decided never again to step foot inside another prison - this time she was picturing herself as an inmate in the teal pants and white tank that Franky had worn so well, the tight fitted tank hugging her curves and showing off her toned tattooed arms.

Ahhh Franky... 

Her mind wandered again... She thought back to earlier in the day, how Franky instinctively leapt to her defence when pressed by Carl and had believed her instantaneously when she confessed to never having seen or signed the memo before. Her heart felt warm as she recognised the younger woman's caring side hidden behind the tough exterior. She blushed as the lust filled moments they had shared last night busied her thoughts... Franky touching, licking, sucking and kissing her most intimate places, fucking her harder, faster and deeper than anyone ever had before, making her scream louder, repeatedly moaning her name before willing her to come in her mouth until she squirted her juices shuddering against Franky's open lips, her whole body still covered in bruising bite marks from the younger woman claiming her as her own. Erica closed her eyes biting her bottom lip, crossing her legs as she felt the tightness growing between her thighs, her stomach stirred as excitement pulsed throughout her body. No one had made her feel the way Franky did. She thought about them being separated again and her mood changed instantly. They had just found each other after so long there was no way she was going to let cell bars come between them again. 

"Did your mother never tell you not to play with your food?" Franky stated playfully as she approached the older woman from behind, waking a startled Erica from her thoughts. The dark haired woman slowly brushed Erica's golden hair over her shoulder and purposefully placed open mouth kisses along the contour of her neck. Erica felt the corner of her mouth raise into a smile, she pushed the container away from infront of her, feeling the sudden need to sit up straight in her chair as Franky's lips and tongue touched the sensitive spots on her neck. The kisses felt like they soothed her soul, made time stand still and make Erica forget everything that was going on in that very moment and focus all of her senses and attention on Franky.

"You seem tense?" Franky worked her fingers on the knots across Erica's shoulders slowly continuing her kisses along Erica's bare shoulder blades. "After the day I've had... wouldn't you be?" Erica's breathless response encouraged Franky to continue. She dragged her teeth along the tip of her lover's shoulder through the fabric of her tight fitted blouse. Erica sighed letting a soft moan escape her lips, Franky watched as the hairs on the back of Erica's neck stood to attention and smiled into the kisses she was now placing along her jawline. Franky boldly moved her hand inside the dipping neckline of Erica's blouse, caressing each nipple through the lacy fabric of her bra. She smiled as they responded to her touch. Franky continued her drawn out kisses and tugged Erica's hardening nipples, pulling on them between her thumb and forefinger "God Franky..." Erica tilted her head back, closing her eyes. 

"fuck Erica I want you" Franky sighed before whispering directly into Erica's ear...

"it'd be a shame for us not to make use of those hot as fuck undies you're hiding from me" Franky smirked as she guided Erica's chair round so they were now facing each other, placing her hands on the arm rests either side of Erica, she leaned in close and watched as the blonde haired woman tried to hold her nerve as the space between the two women closed. Erica's eyes darted from Franky's cleavage and then towards the floor. She breathed heavily, looking flustered. Franky's demeanour was irristable, the way she carried herself, the way she cockily moved her head to the side when she tried to get what she wanted, the smile that could melt icebergs and the strong scent of argan oil and jasmine flower shampoo which Erica had rubbed into her dark locks as they showered together this morning. Franky Doyle was intoxicating and she couldn't concentrate with the stunning green eyed beauty standing provocatively in front of her, her senses were going into overdrive.

"Wadda you reckon Ms Davidson?" 

Franky smirked raising her eyebrows questionably... Erica took a sharp intake of breath as Franky placed her hand confidently on her knee, tracing the hem of her skirt with her forefinger. Erica hesitated for a moment before opening her thighs as far as her tight fitted skirt would let her, there was no use fighting it, she had to show Franky what she wanted. Erica cleared her throat as she watched Franky's hand disappear under the material. The blonde's breathing become sparse, the expectation of Franky's touch driving her wild. Franky ran her fingertips lightly up Erica's thighs following the straps which were clipped onto the suspenders - which Erica had teased Franky with earlier. As Erica's legs parted the dark haired woman continued moving closer to her sex, running her fingers over Erica's folds through the delicate lace fabric. "fuck you're wet Erica"

"Franky..." She sighed. 

"Beggin me for more already?"

Franky pulled back smiling at the blonde, Erica shook her head, returning the smile... it infuriated her the way Franky was able to get under her skin whilst pushing all the right buttons to get her craving more. She stood up reaching for Franky's hand... bringing Franky's fingers to her lips, she looked into the sparkling green eyes before sucking the fingertips which had just been exploring her moist lips, "Holy shit" Franky gasped as she watched the blonde taste herself from her fingers.

"Not here". Erica stroked a finger along Franky's cheekbone "My office"... She led Franky from the conference room, turning back to switch the light off and pulling the door shut. As she pushed the key in the lock Franky moved up behind her pressing her muscular body against the blonde, she skilfully ran her tongue along the edge of Erica's ear, slowly sucking on her earlobe. Erica felt her knees buckle from under her and gasped... She locked the conference room door before hastily dragging Franky along the now dimly lit corridor to her office. She pushed the dark haired women inside and locked the door behind them. 

Erica reached her arms up over Franky's shoulders, locking them around her neck, drawing the younger woman closer. They crashed against most surfaces in the office as they fought for power during their passionate kissing. Franky moved forwards parting her legs so she could straddle Erica's thigh. She guided the blonde's hands from her neck down to her ass, keeping their hips pressed against each other. Erica held her ass cheeks, squeezing down hard as her lips traced down the opening of Franky's shirt. 

Franky kneaded her fingers into the back of Erica's neck watching as the blonde strategically placed kisses along her collarbone and down between her breasts as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. "Mmm... Franky" Erica hummed against the olive skin in front of her, trailing open mouth kisses across Franky's toned stomach. She unzipped the younger woman's straight cut pants and moved her hand inside. 

"Shit Erica" Franky threw her head back as Erica's fingers delve deep inside her, coating her fingers in the growing wetness... 

"you like that?" Erica purred as she watched her younger lover reacting to her touch. Franky found herself grinding down against Erica's fingers as the blonde pushed her back until her bum hit the edge of the desk. Her pants fell to the floor as Erica leaned over the dark haired woman trailing kisses in between her breasts, nipping up her neck as her fingers stroked deep inside. Guttural moans escaped from Franky's lips as she bucked against Erica's hips, "Fuck Erica... Kiss me" 

Erica smiled and kissed Franky's jawbone before tugging her moistened bottom lip between her teeth, "you're so wet for me Franky" 

Franky probed at the entrance to Erica's mouth before their tongues crashed together exploring one another. Franky's eyes rolled back as Erica moved her fingers back and fourth fucking her slowly before fastening the pace hitting the right spot every time. Franky was practically humping against Erica's hand lifting her hips off the desk to meet Erica's fingers pulsing inside of her. She opened her eyes to watch the blonde twisting and pulling on her nipples.   
"Fuck... yeh... shit Erica" 

Erica took a step back drawing her hand from inside Franky, she ran her finger along Franky's lips and slowly licked each finger maintaining eye contact throughout "Gaaaah... That is so fucking hot" 

Franky reached forward to Erica's hips spinning the blonde round in her arms, guiding her towards her desk. She pressed her crotch against Erica's bum before unzipping the figure hugging skirt, Erica stepped out of it as it fell to the floor. Franky disposed of her shirt and reached behind unhooking the clasp of her own bra. Erica turned to face her gently tugging on the bra straps before watching it fall from her chest. She raised her hand, circling Franky's nipple with her thumb then squeezing on each breast. Franky closed her eyes before cupping Erica's face in her hands, the kiss that followed was filled with desire and passion and left both women speechless. Franky could taste herself on Erica's tongue.

Erica lifted her arms allowing the younger woman to lift her blouse off over her head. Erica broke the kiss and pushed Franky back onto one of the office chairs. She stood confidently in front of her young lover watching as Franky opened her mouth darting her tongue between her lips and smiled back at her. "So... What do you think?" 

"Fuck... I think you look fuckin good". Erica stood with her hands on her hips, she loved Franky's eyes raking over her. Franky bit her bottom lip and pouted, before gesturing to her lover to turn around. Erica smiled, her heels clicking against the wooden flooring as she gave her lover a 360 degrees view. Franky shifted in her seating position as her arousal grew, wolf whistling at the blonde, the anticipation was enough to take her to the edge. She took everything in, starting at Erica's nude high heels, the stockings which travelled up her defined calves to the straps which expertly hugged her thighs. As she turned, Erica's peachy bum was a delight, her cheeks dominant over the lacy thong. "Fuck look at that ass"

Franky raised her hand and beckoned Erica with her finger. "Come here"

Erica chuckled, ignoring the request as she bent over in front of Franky, she inhaled before feeling the sharp pain of a slap to one cheek and then the other. Franky moved up behind her "you're so fucking bad, and so fucking good at the same time!" 

Franky reached round to Erica's front cupping her breasts as she trailed kisses along her shoulders. The dark haired woman pressed herself up against Erica's back, the blonde gasped as she felt Franky's nipples against her skin. She turned her head back aching for Franky's lips against her own, the younger woman obliged. They kissed softly as Erica guided Franky's hand over her breasts and down across her stomach, "show me where" Franky spoke in a delicious raspy tone straight into Erica's ear, she felt her heart skip a beat as the excitement between her legs grew, she held Franky's hand guiding it inside the front of her lacy thong. 

Franky bit her bottom lip as she explored Erica's folds, her fingers were coated in an instant "fuck..." she whispered and kept her body pressed against Erica the whole time, the blonde was breathing heavily letting out soft 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as fingers slid over her spot. Franky placed open mouth kisses up Erica's neck, nipping at her earlobe "you want me inside you?" She purposefully brushed her fingers over Erica's entrance, Erica reached to the edge of her desk to steady herself. "Show me what you want" 

"Oh god Franky..." 

Erica moved her hand back inside her underwear pushing Franky's fingers inside herself, Franky let her have control as the blonde slowly ground her hips back against her lover whilst pushing and pulling Franky's fingers back and fourth deep inside her. "You're so fucking hot" Franky trailed her kisses up Erica's spine... "What do you want?" 

"Fuck me" Erica was breathless, overcome with lust for the younger woman. "I want you to fuck me" She stepped forward bending over her desk with her hands placed squarely infront of her. "Gaaaah" Franky hesitated for a second as she took in the sight of Erica bent over waiting for her. She peeled off her own panties before relieving Erica of her thong, she held Erica's hips, holding the suspender clad beauty against her crotch, thrusting against her bare cheeks. She pushed her fingers back inside Erica's most intimate place, quickly adding a third as she changed the pace. Erica moaned her name as she tensed her muscles around Franky's fingers. "Fuck Franky..." 

Franky smirked leaning over her lover biting at her back "you like that?" She moved her fingers hard and fast inside Erica, letting the palm of her hand playfully slap against the slick folds. "Fuck... yeh... fuck... Oh god" Erica panted with each thrust. She felt a sharp pain as Franky bit her ass cheek... "Franky!". 

Franky smiled wide before kissing the bruising mark she had left on Erica's rear. She moved down onto the floor, tugging Erica with her, manoeuvring herself over her lover so that she could grind down against her wetness. "Shit Erica, you feel so good". She watched as Erica closed her eyes and opened her mouth gasping for breath, Erica ran her hands down Franky's toned, muscular back holding her tight against her. They moved their bodies against each other, as their tongues explored, Erica lifted her hips to meet Franky's thrusts, she was getting close almost grunting in pleasure as Franky expertly brought her to orgasm. "Shit Erica..." Franky felt herself come as Erica shuddered against her, "fuck..." Franky continued grinding down on Erica working them both through the intense orgasms. She collapsed on top of Erica, their breasts pressing together perfectly, she kissed Erica's open mouth smiling as they both tried to regain their breath. "Fuck that was hot" Erica smiled blushing under the compliment... "Yeh it was"

They laid together for what seemed an age, not saying anything just kissing and caressing each other. Franky stroked her fingers through Erica's hair as she rested her head on the dark haired woman's shoulder. 

Both sat up suddenly as the door handle to the office rattled... Someone was trying to get in... Erica felt her heart beat and moved closer to Franky. Franky moved her forefinger in front of her lips gesturing at Erica to keep quiet. After what seemed like an eternity the shadow on the other side of the door moved away and Franky moved towards the door. "Franky... don't..." Erica whispered and reached out for her whilst redressing.

"Erica... It's after 9 (PM) who the fuck would be trying to get in your office?"

Erica shrugged as she tossed Franky her pants... "Do you think it's to do with the memo?"

"I don't know... I'm going out there"

Franky reached for the lock slowly twisting the key, she tried to be as quiet as possible. "I'm coming with you" she felt Erica up close behind her and nodded at the blonde, moving her hand onto the handle and carefully opening the door. She looked left down the corridor towards the kitchenette area and then to the corridor on her right. There was no sign of anyone. Franky took a deep breathe as she slipped out the office, and against the wall opposite, she watched as Erica followed her. 

They both jumped as the silence was broken by another door handle being rattled. Erica squeezed Franky's forearm as they slowly moved towards the end of the corridor following the sound. Franky glanced round the corner towards the conference room, a hooded figure was tugging at the door handle. 

She slid back against the wall and turned to Erica "Someone's trying to get in the conference room" ... She glanced back around the corner watching the figure - who is that? She couldn't work it out. 

As Franky went to turn the corner to confront the shadowy figure the sound of a vibrating cell buzzed loudly against the wooden floor in Erica's office. As she jumped back next to Erica she heard running footsteps getting fainter, she glanced back round the corner and caught a glimpse of the figure running down the corridor, they didn't look back. She went to go after them but Erica firmly held her arm.


	12. Blackmailed

Franky escaped Erica's grasp and ran down the corridor after the hooded assailant. "No... Franky, wait" Erica could only watch as Franky disappeared along the dimly lit corridor, she rested her head against the wall letting out a sigh in frustration before attempting to follow her dark haired lover, she could barely run in her nude coloured high heels. As Franky passed the conference room she heard the distinctive 'ping' of the lift bell. Shit. She knew she wasn't going to make it in time. 

She looked back towards Erica before turning the corner at speed... 

It took a moment for her to realise what had happened, how she had come to an abrupt halt, hearing the groaning male voice coming from beneath her "what the?". She had ran straight into Gareth, knocking him off his feet, as they landed in a heap on the hard wooden flooring. 

"Franky?" 

"Gareth!" She said with the hint of surprise in her voice, not expecting for anyone else to be in the office this late let alone the boss... "Franky what are you..." She interrupted him before he could continue, "Gareth I was... I'm sorry, I didn't see you" she surveyed the scene and helped Gareth pick up his cell phone and keys... Gareth reached for a small, navy looking notebook, picking it up and hurriedly stuffing it inside his jacket pocket out of sight. Franky recoiled unsure of what Gareth was seemingly trying to hide. 'Oook that was weird' she thought to herself. 

"Didya see who took the lift?" Franky rubbed her jaw as she watched Gareth gather his things, she was pretty sure she'd caught an elbow straight to the face. She inhaled heavily trying to catch her breathe, leaning back against the wall. She opened and closed her mouth checking everything was still working. That's gona be sore in the morning.

"The lift? What you talking 'bout? I just come from there..." 

"Huh?" Franky looked back to him with a puzzled expression across her face. 

"Franky... What's going on?"

Gareth leaned over gripping the handles of a sports holdall which had been knocked from his hand, looking questionably at the young woman... 

"I was... er"

"Gareth!" Erica moved up behind Franky, placing her hand on the small of Franky's back, letting her hand linger downwards onto her toned bum, giving it a forceful squeeze. She moved in front "what are you doing here?" 

"I was asking young Franky here the same question" he raised his eyebrows looking at Erica and then back towards Franky. Franky watched him closely -

"We were just finishing up on the evidence boxes for the Patterson case" Erica smiled at her boss.. 

"Ah yes... Tomorrow is collection day?" 

"Yes... That's right" Erica frowned - surely he should know this? This is only their most important case to date which could make or break the firm!

"Right right" Gareth rubbed his brow, his thoughts seemingly elsewhere. "I didn't expect anyone to be here this late... there a problem with the case?" 

Erica looked to Franky and paused before opening her mouth to respond... She took a deep breathe "We found a hidden memo with my signature. It puts us..." She corrected herself "me... in the shit" 

She heard Franky sigh, knowing that she wanted to keep this between them and Carl, at least until they found out who they were up against. But she wanted Gareth's input, he had given her guidance and advice in the past on cases and decisions, she trusted him and waited for his reaction. 

"Oh I see... I um... I'm sorry Erica. I really can't deal with this right now." He turned to walk towards the lift, before Erica grabbed his arm forcing him to turn back round facing her. "Erica, I'm late... I've got somewhere to be"

Franky stood with her arms folded trying to work out what the fuck was going on. She knew it wasn't Gareth she had been chasing after, his frame didn't match the runaway. 'Why the fuck is he acting so strange?' She paused for a moment suddenly jumping to attention when the lightbulb thought crossed her mind 'Fuckin ey... It was a fuckin passport not a notebook... That sneaky fucker is bailing... what the hell?' The corner of Franky's mouth rose, she looked confident, her defensive posture necessary.

"Gareth, did you hear me? I am in the shit! This firm is in the shit! Our firm! Some asshole is trying to destroy us and you can't deal with it right now! What the fuck? What could possibly be more important then figuring out this mess!" Erica's cheeks were flush, she was angry and felt her heart beating out of her chest. Gareth was usually calm and collected - a strong leader, tonight he looked rattled, edgy and anxious. He had no words in response to Erica's tirade.

"Are you going somewhere?" Franky asked Gareth bluntly, interrupting the exchange between him and Erica. She studied his reaction carefully raising her eyebrows and shrugging her shoulders like it was a simple enough question for him to answer. "What's with the bag? and the..." She paused before completing her question "passport?" She smiled cockily letting him know she had seen him hiding it from her view earlier.

Erica looked confusingly at Franky tilting her head to the side, letting a crinkle in her brow appear. She looked back towards Gareth as he struggled to form sentences. 

"I er... " Gareth looked away from the women and shuffled awkwardly under their gaze. "I can explain..."

"I think it's fucking obvious ey? You're bailing out, on the case, on Erica, on the firm" Franky said it definitively. 

"No... No I'm not..." Gareth dropped the holdall at their feet, sighing as he bent over to reach for the zip. 

The women watched as Gareth slowly pulled back the zip, pushing either side of the holdall open, revealing its contents... Erica gasped, her mouth dropping open... "What the fuck Gareth?" Franky looked just as surprised as she reached down to touch the numerous bundles of dollar bills, she had never seen that much money in her life, there must of been hundreds of thousands of dollars stacked neatly, she held a bundle and brushed her fingers along the edge fanning the banknotes and taking in the scent of the money. 

"Win the lottery didya?" Franky asked sarcastically raising her eyebrows as a smug expression appeared across her face.

Franky tossed the bundle back in the bag, tilting her head to the side questionably and facing Gareth.

Gareth rubbed his hands over his face and sighed slouching back against the wall... "I'm not bailing out... I needed my passport to withdraw the money from the bank..." He stuttered before continuing "I'm in trouble..."

Erica was lost in her thoughts trying to comprehend the situation... "What kind of trouble?" She knelt down and zipped up the bag tossing it back towards his feet. 

"Not here..." He picked up the holdall and opened the door to his office, Franky and Erica followed him in as he closed the door behind them. 

"Jamie?" Erica asked questionably... 

"No way hot stuff... You're in on this too?" Franky looked at Jamie. The PA was standing behind Gareth's desk in casual black bottoms and a black hooded sweater. Jamie didn't respond to either of the women. Erica couldn't help but feel jealous over Franky's casual flirting in that instance , 'hmmm... hot stuff' she glared disapprovingly at Franky who smiled reassuringly back at her, their moment was interrupted with the thud of the holdall hitting the desk. "You both better sit down" 

The women both pulled chairs from under the desk, Erica sat crossing one leg over the other, Franky plonked herself down slouching, splaying herself across the seat.

"Carl found the memo you might wana call him in for this" it was an order rather than a request from Erica.

\--------------------------------------

It was after 10pm when Carl arrived back to the office. He was dressed in gym sweats and obviously hadn't been home yet, he sat in the spare chair next to Erica and rested his elbows on the arm rests, he raised his arms, breaking the silence "so does someone wana start explaining what's going on?"

Gareth cleared his throat, loosening the tie from around his neck, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his shirt sleeves up towards his elbows. "Carl, I understand you found a memo"

Carl looked towards Erica and Franky, he had thought they'd agreed to keep it quiet, he shook his head at them both... 

"I asked Jamie to plant it"

All three reacted speaking at once... with some choice words being thrown at both Gareth and Jamie.  
"Alright alright..." 

Erica smiled shaking her head in disbelief she couldn't believe what she had just heard, "Gareth you better start explaining what the fuck is going on"

She sat still on the edge of her chair, her breathing slightly rapid, she looked in control but was fighting the growing anger inside. Franky looked towards the blonde sensing her frustrations, she wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be ok but as she smiled at her lover she was met with a serious, straight face... Erica turned back, facing her boss as he started to speak... 

"Jack Walker..."

"The prosecutor on the Patterson case? What about him?" Carl asked, he couldn't resist throwing a look of disgust in Jamie's direction.

"He's blackmailing me"

"For the money?" Franky was trying to connect the dots.

"No Franky, not for the money..." he sighed trying to gauge a reaction from the three sitting opposite him. 

Carl looked confused "what money?" 

Erica spoke over him "He wants you to sabotage the case, what does he have on you?"

Gareth nodded, looking down as he nervously shifted his seating position. He inhaled deep before continuing "he set me up... had me photographed leaving a hotel with another woman"

"Shit..." Franky sighed leaning forwards resting her elbows on her knees looking across at Erica and Carl, Erica didn't react, Carl leaned back on his chair and rubbed his brow. Erica stirred "I'm guessing you haven't told Helen?"

"Come on Erica..."

"Fuck off Gareth... Don't come on Erica me... If you stopped to think with your brain instead of your prick there wouldn't be a problem - you fucking cheated and it's my career on the line"

Gareth's wife, Helen Miller was a well known popular public figure, she was an activist always on the news and in the papers, she was often invited to speak at public events. She was the CEO of her own charity which helped to provide aid and support to children in need across Australia. She hadn't been in the public eye recently, hiding her on going fight against cancer. Messages of support came flooding in once the press found out about her battle. Gareth was painted as the perfect husband, fighting for justice whilst taking care of her, the coverage made him look admirable, like a saint, and helped build the firms reputation outside of the state.

Franky had met her several times, she admitted to Erica that she was more nervous about meeting Helen than Gareth for her interview. Erica revelled in acknowledging Franky's sweeter, caring side.

Since her release from Wentworth, Franky promised herself she would try to get more involved in charity work helping kids which had suffered a similar upbringing to herself, Helens charity was a perfect fit. Helen was impressed by Franky and took the young woman's offer of voluntary legal advice, Erica encouraged her and noted that it would look favourable on Franky's personal portfolio.

"Look. Just hear me out... I got Jamie to fake your signature on the memo and plant it. I also got her to check your diary for a date when you were not in the office, nothing ties you to the memo"

"Except my fucking signature!" Erica stood up pacing behind where Carl and Franky were sat. Franky leaned back in her chair... 

"So you want them to find it, use it against Erica in court, and argue that it's a fake?" Franky raised her eyebrows, "might just work"

"Or you could own up and tell your wife that YOU fucked up!"

"Franky, I can't do that, the negative press would drag the firm through the dirt"

"Franky, Gareth's right we can't risk the negative press right now, even if we win the Patterson trial the firms reputation will be ripped to shreds" 

Franky turned back to Gareth "The firm? What about your wife! Y'know Gareth... I never had you pegged as a cheating scumbag" Franky shook her head. She felt bad for Helen and wanted to walk away, if Erica wasn't in so deep she would have. 

"And you hot stuff? What the fuck... Why were you creeping about trying to get into Erica's office and the conference room?" 

"Franky. That's enough. Jamie was following my instruction."

Jamie cleared her throat placing a hard back diary on the desk... "I was returning Erica's planner" she pushed the diary in Erica's direction. 

"How kind of you." Erica smiled sarcastically at the young PA.

"Look... Arguing is not going to solve anything... Those evidence boxes are being picked up at 11:00am we need to figure out a plan" for once Franky thought Carl was talking sense, he cared more about the firm then his own mother, Franky smiled to herself as the thought crossed her mind.

"I agree..." Gareth looked towards Erica who rolled her eyes before sitting back down. 

\---------------------------------------

Franky pushed the button on the coffee machine and leaned back against the kitchen top. She left the others discussing various plans of action and decided she needed a coffee fix.

She turned back round as the machine clicked letting her know the coffee was ready... 

"Need a hand?"

Franky looked over her shoulder as Jamie stood in the doorway. 

"Nah... I'm good" 

"Franky..."

"I don't wana hear it"

She heard Jamie sigh as she placed a plastic cover over each cup. 

"Why was Erica's door locked?"

"Dunno what you mean"

Jamie laughed... "Come on Franky... I know you was in there... with Erica"

Franky picked up the cups and made her way from the kitchenette area pushing past Jamie "Like I said... Dunno what you're talkin 'bout" 

She smirked at the younger woman before making her way back into Gareth's office.

\--------------------------------------

It was gone half 12 before they finally agreed on a strategy. Carl and Jamie had already left, Franky went to the restroom leaving Erica with Gareth.

"Erica... I am sorry for all of this... You know how important my marriage is, how important this firm is"

"You need to tell to Helen"

Erica turned on her heels to walk out where Franky was waiting by the lift, a thought crossed her mind. "Who is the money for?"

Gareth shook his head... 

"If Jack Walker is blackmailing you for the evidence who... is... the... money... for?" Erica persisted in her questioning. 

Gareth put his head down "the woman from the hotel... she wants $100k to keep quiet"

Erica threw her arms up "un-fuckin-believable"

"What happens when that money runs out and she comes asking for more?" She shook her head... How can such a smart man be so fucking dumb. 

"You know what... as you appear so open to blackmail right now... After the trial is over I want you to resign..."

"Erica, this is my firm I'm not going to resign..."

Erica smiled... "I thought you'd say as much... Ok... When the trial is over you will release me from my contract and waver my non compete clause or I'll tell Helen everything" 

Gareth shook his head... 

"Oh and I'll be taking Carl and Franky too... And you will waver their non compete clauses"

Gareth thought for a moment before responding... "If Helen finds out before the trial is over the deal is off - you need to make sure this is kept quiet just as much as I do"

She held out her hand towards her boss... "Deal" 

Franky knocked on the door just in time to witness the handshake. She looked at Erica who simply smiled back.

\---------------------------------------

Erica pulled up outside Franky's flat, the journey was mostly silent, they had got there within 15minutes as the late night traffic was non existent... "U coming up?" Franky slipped her hand on Erica's knee, holding it firmly. 

"Franky... I'm exhausted I just need a bath and a glass of wine"

"And a spunky babe scrubbing your back?" She winked at the blonde flashing her winning smile... 

Erica laughed... It was the first time in hours Franky had seen her smile. Franky loved Erica's smile. She leaned in pushing Erica's fringe away from her eyes with her finger, looking directly into her eyes before pressing her lips against the older woman, probing the open mouth with her tongue. Erica lingered into the kiss, hungrily kissing the dark haired woman.

"Come on... Come up"

"Aahhh..." Erica leaned her head back against the headrest she had already turned off the ignition, she hated how she was so easily convinced by Franky, drawn to her like a moth to flame. They walked towards the front doors of the flats... Franky draped an arm around Erica's shoulders and Erica reached up playing with Franky's fingers. 

"Erica?"

"Franky?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but it made me so fuckin wet watchin you get angry earlier" she smiled as Erica laughed gently pushing her away. 

Franky pulled her in closer as Erica wrapped her arm around her waist... Franky held the door open ushering Erica to go inside, they stood waiting for the lift as Erica took in the surroundings... 

"Hey? What was that handshake about?"


	13. Playing the game

As the lift doors closed Erica wrapped her arms around Franky's neck leaning in to kiss the younger woman. She ran her tongue along Franky's bottom lip, slowly pushing it inside her mouth, their tongues fighting for control. 

Franky's hands wandered down Erica's hips and squeezed on her peachy bum. They couldn't resist each other's touch. Erica's fingers twisted and tugged there way through her dark locks. The kiss ended as the lift came to a jolting halt. Franky watched as Erica's eyes remained closed, her chest rising and falling. She smiled and grabbed Erica's hand pulling her towards her flat. 

"Don't think I don't know what you did there!" Franky smirked as she placed the key in the lock, opening the door and letting Erica in first. It had been a long day, mentally draining, the blonde wanted nothing more than to relax with a glass of wine and snuggle up to her young lover. Franky loved spending her evenings after work with Erica, it made everything seem real, like they were a proper couple doing coupley things.

Franky's flat was a lot smaller than Erica's, the kitchen/lounge/dining area were all in one room. It was cosy and basic, but suited Franky's current needs. Erica had only been to Franky's twice before, she didn't like to admit it but she was a bit of a snob, she didn't like the surrounding area or the claustrophobic feeling the confined space gave her, there was only one window towards the back of the flat, it barely let any natural light in and the view was the windows of the opposite flats. 

"You didn't answer my question... I saw you and Gareth - the handshake?" Franky asked probingly as she watched Erica remove her heels and place her handbag on the floor next to the couch, before crashing down on the sofa and putting her feet up. Erica pulled her tucked blouse from the top of her skirt and relaxed back into the cushions.

Franky had moved towards the fridge, she popped the top off a bottle of beer for herself and poured Erica a glass of wine, making her way across to the blonde "here" she held the glass in front of Erica as she lifted her legs allowing Franky to sit down, Erica sipped on the wine placing her feet back down onto Franky's lap. 

"So... the handshake?" 

Erica realised Franky wasn't going to give in until she told her what she had agreed with Gareth. "Not much to tell... I took the opportunity to negotiate my release from my contract" 

"Yeh?" Franky looked into Erica's eyes, curious why Erica wanted to walk away from the firm she helped build. She ran her fingers slowly up and down Erica's calf muscles as she sipped from her beer daringly moving her hand up Erica's inner thigh. She lost all self control around Erica and couldn't help but touch her.

"I can't trust him Franky, he is willing to jeopardise my career to cover his own arse, plus he's agreed to waver my non compete when the trials over"

Franky took another gulp from her beer... "Right... So this is dependant on what exactly?" She knew Gareth wouldn't have agreed if something wasn't in it for him.

Erica looked away before responding... "That Helen doesn't find out about the affair before the trial is over" 

"Shit..." Franky stood up and paced the room... Erica instantly missed the touch and their closeness as her legs fell towards the floor. 

"What?" She watched as the younger woman scaled the space behind the sofa.

"Don't you think Helen has a right to know that her precious husband is a cheating scumbag?" She dragged a chair from under the small dining table and slouched down onto it, placing her beer on the table.

Erica sighed as she watched the dark haired woman... She didn't have the energy to argue or be challenged on her decision making tonight... "Franky of course I do... but right now if it gets out the press would have a field day, the trial would be over before it even begins... And to be truthful I've wanted out the firm for months until..."

She stopped herself, Franky immediately picked up on it, she leaned forwards resting her elbows against her knees, "until..." 

Erica's eyes darted from the green pools following the curve of Franky's chest, she bit her bottom lip imagining her lips and fingertips touching the dark haired woman, she was teasingly beautiful and she knew it. Franky laughed as she spotted the blonde eyeing her cleavage as she finished off her sentence "until... this spunky babe turned up and showed you a good time" she smiled and winked at Erica pressing her back against the chair. It was the truth but Erica gave an unimpressed look in Franky's direction. 

Franky smirked at the blonde, watching her glide her tongue around the edge of the wine glass before quickly darting back inside her mouth. She felt a rush of excitement between her thighs and smiled as she looked from Erica's lips to her eyes.

"You impress me Franky"

"Yeah?" Franky let out a chuckle nearly choking on the cool beer "With my tongue? Or my fingers?" She couldn't resist teasing Erica, she made it so easy, Franky exaggerated her point by moving her tongue and fingers in suggestive motions. Their chemistry was off the charts, nothing either woman had experienced before.

Erica rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about your work, your hunger to learn and your passion for law - it's a breathe of fresh air and I think we make a good team". She wasn't sure if she should tell the younger woman she was planning on taking her with her if she left the firm. Surely Franky knew she wouldn't leave her working for Gareth - she wasn't even sure Franky wanted to return after tonight's revelations. 

Franky rested her elbows back against the dining table, Erica couldn't resist checking out the curves and toned arms on show. 

"Yeah? Ya reckon?" Franky smiled running her tongue along her lips "inside and outside the bedroom" she winked and smirked looking pleased with herself.

"Franky I'm being serious..." Erica tried to hide the blush growing across her cheeks.

Franky smiled "so am I" 

She beckoned the blonde with her finger... "Come here"

Erica finished off the remaining wine in her glass before leaning forwards and placing the glass on the small wooden coffee table in front of her, she lost her thought as her body moved towards Franky, she added an extra swing in her hips as she watched Franky's eyes rake over every inch of her body.

Franky watched, growing increasingly impatient that Erica's body was not yet pressed against her own. She bit her bottom lip. "Come here" she said it again... it was more of an order then a request. Erica stood in front of the dark haired woman reaching only to run her thumb across her lips. 

Franky took a deep breath and pushed her hand against Erica's stomach halting her progress "Take off your clothes"

Erica took a step back and smiled as she looked directly at Franky whilst unbuttoning her blouse. She felt her body respond immediately to the command. Franky didn't move from the chair, her gaze completely focused on Erica, button by button revealing more of her delicious body as she discarded her blouse. The blonde turned and bent over signally to Franky to the zip on her skirt. Franky reached, her hand slightly trembling to unzip the back of Erica's tight pencil skirt. She shuffled on the spot shrugging the material down her thighs, stepping out as it hit the floor. 

"Fuck" Franky grinned wide, playfully slapping Erica's bum. Her eyes followed the suspender straps she was so eager to see earlier. Erica turned, straddling Franky's thighs. She reached behind and stole a sip from Franky's beer, the ice cold droplets escaping off the bottle and dripping down her chest. It was all too much for the dark haired woman, she leaned in letting her tongue follow the same path as the droplets, licking down in between Erica's breasts gently nipping at the soft mounds. 

She raised her head slightly, holding a firm grasp on Erica's behind, kneading her bum as she held Erica's centre tight against her thighs. Her lips hovered just millimetres away from Erica's... She watched as Erica's eyes fluttered open and closed as she anticipated their pending kiss, Franky could feel her lovers breath on her face and the smell of beer triggering her senses. She waited that split second longer, lingering precariously opposite the blonde's lips before roughly pulling Erica's hair, forcing her head back, placing open mouth kisses and nips up the side of her neck, their lips crashed together and they hungrily kissed. Franky smiled as she felt the hum of Erica's moans escape as their tongues wrestled for control. 

Erica moved her hips against Franky's thighs grinding down on the younger woman as both emerged breathless from the kiss. 

Franky bit her bottom lip, as Erica licked her lips seductively. Franky struggled to move underneath the blonde needing release from her growing arousal. Erica ran her tongue along Franky's jaw, gently biting her ear lobe as she fumbled with the button and zip of her pant suit. Erica panted, giving little breathless moans in Franky's ear, slowly flicking her tongue along the edge as she slid her hand inside the younger woman's panties exploring her moist slit... 

"Shit"

"Franky... you're so wet" 

Franky heard Erica speak but was overcome with desire, lost in Erica's purposeful touches over her clit. 

Something stirred in Erica's stomach as she watched Franky react to her touch, the dark haired woman's eyes were closed and her head thrown back, Erica kissed her open mouth as her fingers pushed against the entrance. Franky moaned as Erica pushed inside her, "yeah... shit... right there" stroking in and out slowly before pumping her fingers in a faster rhythm. She took Franky to the edge before reclaiming her hand... Standing over the dark haired woman and provocatively licking her glowing fingers. Franky struggled between breaths "what.... was..... that?"

Erica smiled and kissed her lover passionately tasting the woman on her own lips as their tongues met. She walked towards the bedroom, removing her bra and dropping it on the floor. She glanced back at Franky beckoning her with her finger... "Come here"

Franky smiled as she realised Erica was playing her at her own game. She stood, following the blonde haired woman... "Bring the chair" she heard Erica call out before she reached the bedroom. 

Erica had made herself comfy in the middle of the bed, her head resting against the pillows, she watched Franky peer in looking slightly puzzled. "You're such a bad girl Ms Davidson... Why do I need the..." She pointed towards the end of the bed cutting Franky off mid question "There.... Sit down" 

Franky slouched over the chair, her legs open as she sipped from her second beer. She shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the blonde. 

She watched as Erica softly moved her hands over her body. Her fingertips tantalisingly teasing around her nipples, which instantly responded to her own touch. 

Franky sat up, Erica had her full attention "Fuck... this isn't fair"

Erica laughed... "Stay there" 

She looked directly at Franky as she twisted and pulled on each nub her breathing becoming more laboured as she felt the tingle growing in her centre. She rested up against her elbows before slowly parting her thighs, she watched as Franky closed her eyes for a moment trying to regain some form of control. Her primal instincts told her to pounce on Erica and fuck her senseless, the other half of her was enjoying being teased, watching her lover play with her stunning body just for her. 

The thin material of Erica's lacy thong left nothing to the imagination. Franky could clearly make out her most intimate parts. "Fuck... you're so fucking hot"

Erica bit her bottom lip... as she carefully lifted her bum from the bed peeling off her lacy underwear. She held her thighs together as her own excitement grew. 

"Holy shit Erica" Franky couldn't sit still, shifting her seating position in the chair, her nipples were strained against her bra as she struggled with the increased wetness, her panties were soaked. 

Blue eyes met green, lust met desire and passion met urgency... Erica opened her thighs "Tell me what to do"

"Gaaaaah! Fuck Erica!" Franky's tongue darted along her lips as she drank in Erica's glorious body, her sex glistened with arousal. She inhaled deeply and bit her bottom lip...

"Fuck yourself for me"

Erica twitched as the words escaped Franky's lips, she was wild with lust. Franky watched as Erica ran her hands down her stomach and across her hips before slowly but purposefully moving lower. She glided her fingers over her slit, moaning as she rubbed her juices over her clit before slowly pushing her fingers inside herself. She moaned as her fingers stroked over her spot, coating them in a new wave of wetness. Franky had slid her hand down inside her panties. Shit. She was soaked, watching Erica was enough to make her come without being touched.

"Show me how wet you are"

Franky's tone was delicious, cutting into Erica's soul. She lifted her hips before slowly removing her fingers... She ran her tongue tantalising up her forefinger holding all of Franky's attention.

"Holy shit... fuck" Franky felt her sex pulsing between her thighs, she was mesmerised by Erica's erotic act.

"Come for me!" She bit her bottom lip and pushed her tongue in the side of her cheek "Make yourself come Erica!" 

Erica growled as she pumped her fingers in long slow strokes inside herself. The thought of Franky watching her was enough to take her over the edge, she lifted her bum off the bed and thrusted against her fingers. 

Franky couldn't take it any longer, she dropped to her knees and pulled Erica's hips towards the end of the bed. She moved the blondes legs over her shoulders before diving her tongue deep inside her folds. Erica pulled on the dark locks between her thighs as she thrusted her hips up meeting Franky's tongue strokes. It took all of Franky's strength to hold the blonde still as she thrashed against the teasing touches. "Fuck Franky... shit"

Erica shuddered as she felt herself release, moaning as her back arched off the bed. Franky watched Erica's chest rise and fall as she recovered from her orgasm... She moved up alongside Erica, placing kisses along her shoulder and wrapping her arms tightly around her lover. "Fuck Erica" she smiled against Erica's neck as they drifted to sleep.

\--------------------------------------

"Erica, a pleasure as always" he leaned in planting a kiss on each of her cheeks. The blonde felt Franky's eyes burning in her back. 

Franky watched as the greasy Jack Walker approached Erica, she'd only spotted the guy 10 minutes ago and found her hatred growing by the second. He was sharply dressed and obviously thought a lot of himself. 

He had brought a small team from across town to pick up the evidence boxes in the Patterson case knowing full well about the piece of buried evidence. Erica played the game, not giving away the slightest hint that she knew about the blackmail.

"Jack... This is Franky Doyle, my associate" 

Jack moved to greet Franky, Franky had no interest in the pleasantries and held out her hand for Jack to shake. 

"Ms Doyle"

"Mr Walker" she nodded in his direction.

"It's a shame Gareth couldn't be here this morning, I thought he'd want to oversee this"

Erica smiled "he sends his apologies"

"Mr Walker... that's all of them, ready when you are" one of his helpers called from the corridor.

"Great I'll meet you out front in 10"

Jack moved up behind Erica positioning his hands either side of her waist "I'll see you in court" 

Franky stood sharply, she wanted to slam the guy against the wall and pummel his smug face in.

Erica moved from his reach and placed her hand on Franky's midriff stopping the younger woman in her tracks as he made his way to the exit.

"Looking forward to it Jack" she rolled her eyes as he left the conference room. He smirked, raising his hand to acknowledge the comment. 

"That guys a fucking creep... fucking arsehole" Erica moved her hand towards Franky's, gently holding on to her fingers to calm her lover. She smiled at the dark haired woman. 

"What?" 

"Nothing... let's get to work, much to be getting on with"


End file.
